Saint Seiya El Arbol de los Dioses
by AEBaezR
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Hades, los santos restantes han heredado la era que seiya protegio; Sin embargo un Dios extranjero amenaza con destruir al hombre y regresar a la Tierra a una era primitiva para limpiarla de pecado
1. 1 LA LEYENDA DE QUIEN ATRAVESO EL OCEANO

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo I**

**LA LEYENDA DE QUIEN ATRAVESÓ EL OCÉANO**

Grecia, El Santuario de Atenea…

El sol brillaba iluminando la cantera blanca de el Santuario, mientras una sola alma resguardaba el recorrido en el que hace escasos 10 años habitaban 12 poderosos Santos Dorados, de cabellos rojizos que bailaban a voluntad de la brisa, el caballero Dorado de Aries, Kiki, cuidaba la casa de el mítico vellocino de oro. Cruzado de brazos contemplaba la nostálgica calma que invadía el lugar. Pensando que todo lo que veía era herencia de quienes hace poco tiempo dieron sus vidas por un futuro, futuro el cual La diosa Atenea le había encomendado a Kiki.

La brisa ceso, los cabellos cedieron a la gravedad, y el reflejo producto de el encuentro de la luz y la cantera blanca empezaron a sofocar la piel de Kiki, alguien se acercaba, se sentía la penetración de un cosmos, y al fin una sombra se proyecto a escasos 100 metros de la entrada al templo de Aries, un hombre de piel morena protegida solo por una poco protectora armadura color naranja cuyo principal elemento de ornato, era la cabeza de un ser felino, el personaje solo usaba un faldón de tela como ropa debajo de su armadura y de pronto se detuvo e hizo contacto visual con Kiki.

"Me temo que tendré que arrebatarte la vida de seguir tu avance, Forastero, te aconsejo des media vuelta y olvides este lugar" recito Kiki la educada advertencia a quien profana probablemente por error los terrenos del santuario.

La figura permaneció inmóvil, pero su voz develo sus intenciones "Santo de Atena, vengo en nombre de los dioses que reinan las montañas al otro lado del océano, vengo tomar venganza contra los dioses del Olimpo por haber roto su palabra, vengo a tomar la cabeza de Atena como declaración de guerra"

"Me temo que después de oír eso no puedo permitir que sigas viviendo teniendo esperanzas en ese ideal, tendré que tomar tu vida" pero antes de nada mas Kiki se vio envuelto por la ilusión de un espacio producido por su enemigo, había bajado la guardia y ahora un Felino Enorme de luz se lanzaba contra él en una embestida, usando sus musculosas piernas el felino clavo sus garras en la armadura de Aries que protegió de heridas profundas al cuerpo de Kiki, de pronto la ilusión desapareció y el invasor posaba sus brazos sobre kiki con una fuerza descomunal, pareciera que tratara de arrancar un pedazo de kiki pero la armadura no lo permitía.

"Soy, Xico, guerrero del Jaguar" y tu serás mi primera víctima Kiki de Aries" dijo el individuo pero Kiki ya elevaba su cosmos y creó un muro de cristal que lanzo al enemigo a los aires por la presión producida por la simple creación del muro.

"El muro de Cristal" dijo kiki "Tendrás que idear algo mejor que una embestida para derribar a un Santo Dorado, el ultimo Santo Dorado, y Patriarca del Santuario, Kiki de Aries" y dicho esto su cosmos materializo la ilusión de un universo y la constelación de Aries brillo detrás de Kiki, "Recibe esto, avalancha de estrellas" con su poder telequinetico kiki levanto piedras de gran tamaño y las lanzo como meteoros contra el Jaguar, quien esquivo varias de ellas pero fue alcanzado por una, su cuerpo se mallugo por el golpe y su armadura sufrió grandes daños.

"He acabado", el cosmos de Kiki bajo y el sol volvió a brillar sobre él, sin embargo una sombra se cernió sobre "Imposible, debería estar muerto o al menos desvalido" pensó kiki creyendo que se trataba de el Jaguar, pero un segundo antes de recibir el golpe de la sombra distinguió a un guerrero similar al Jaguar pero con un casco que hacía alusión a un Águila, y entonces un universo volvió a ocupar la visión de Kiki y ahora un águila se abalanzaba sobre él con sus garras puestas a perforar la yugular de kiki, pero logro detenerlas a escasa distancia de lograr su objetivo.

"Jaguar fue muy torpe al caer en tus trucos de magia, yo soy Tenca guerrero del Águila, y esta técnica es el descenso del Águila" sonrió mientras sus uñas afiladas como garras crecían "Y estas son mis garras que se clavaran en tu garganta y acabaran con tu vida"

Un zumbido separo al guerrero Aguila de Kiki, y una pluma azul se clavo en el cielo, "Es costumbre que las batallas entre santos, se libren uno a uno" dijo una silueta que venía caminando confiadamente hacia la casa de Aries, "yo ikki de fénix no tolero a quienes atacan desde las sombras".

"Eso lo dice alguien que manda un ataque mientras el enemigo le da la espalda" dijo tenca mientras sonreía burlonamente,

"Te equivocas, ese no fue un ataque, solo fue una advertencia" sentencio Ikki

"Teenca…" dijo el herido Xico de jaguar que empezaba a incorporarse, "… no admito que hayas intervenido en mi pelea con el santo de Aries, ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!"

"Jajaja que gracia me causas Xico, mírate de no ser por mi Aries ya te habría rematado, pero no te preocupes no intervendré mas te dejare morir aquí si así lo deseas, solo informare a los Santos de Atena lo que tu debiste haberles contado" Dijo Tenca "Santos de Atena, venimos a declararle la guerra a los dioses del Olimpo, la Diosa Atena será nuestra primera víctima"

"Ya veo entonces ustedes son simples mensajeros" se burlo Ikki

"Maldito Santo de Atena" exclamo Xico

"Déjalo Xico, así es Santo del Fenix, comparado con los tlatoanis, nosotros no somos más que simples mensajeros, que pudimos romper la defensa de un santo de oro" Tenca hizo una pausa y prosiguió burlonamente "El ultimo santo de oro del santuario"

"Je ahórrate tu sarcasmo, ese guerrero al que llamas Xico casi murió por su osadía, y tu atacaste por sorpresa, pero dime mensajero, a donde debo dirigir mi puño para acabar con sus amenazas, no me lo tomes a mal pero matar mensajeros, no solucionara esto y no es mi estilo" dijo Ikki

La expresión de Tenca adquirió un matiz de enfado. "Venimos de la tierra de los dioses mexicas, al otro lado del océano, si tienes el valor de hablar así, espero que lo tengas para hacerle frente al dios Quetzalcóatl y a sus tlatoanis… Xico hemos cumplido con nuestras ordenes retirémonos al Árbol de los Dioses"

"Ve tu, yo tengo un asunto pendiente con el santo de Aries" contesto Xico mientras se incorporaba dolosamente.

"Si ese es tu deseo muere aquí, no perderé mi tiempo convenciéndote que el poder de ese sujeto sobrepasa al tuyo" y dicho esto como un cometa Tenca emprendió el vuelo alejándose del santuario.

"Perfecto, seguiré a ese sujeto y acabare con esta situación, kiki avísale a Shun y los demás de la situación y diles que los espero en la base del enemigo" Ikki también emprendió vuelo como un cometa siguiendo el rastro de Tenca

"Terminemos esto Santo de Aries" dijo Xico

"Realmente es inútil, no hayo merito en matar a un moribundo, huye y olvida este lugar" contesto Ikki.

"Me insultas" Y el universo producido por Xico inundo la visión de kiki "¡EMBESTIDA SAGRADA!", y Xico tomo nuevamente la forma del jaguar y se lanzo en contra de Kiki.

"Si asi lo deseas" kiki adopto su postura de ataque "¡REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR!"

Y el ataque de Aries desintegro el universo de Xico acabando con la vida del guerrero.


	2. 2 LA LEYENDA DE TEŌPOCHOTL LA GRAN CEIBA

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo II**

**LA LEYENDA DE TEŌPOCHOTL, LA GRAN CEIBA**

-"Kiki ¿te encuentras bien?"- pregunto la recién llegada Shaina de Ofidio, -"Ehh, claro, no te preocupes Shaina"- respondió Kiki

-"Ya veo así que eso es lo que sucedió, ya han pasado 10 años de la guerra santa y ahora se cierne sobre nosotros una nueva amenaza"- contesto Shun que había llegado junto con Hyoga y Shyryu mientras Kiki contaba lo sucedido a Shaina.

-"Santos de Atena, debemos dirigirnos a la base del enemigo y vencerlo para proteger la era que Seiya y los Santos dorados protegieron a costa de sus vidas"- Dijo de pronto Kiki mientras los tres Santos de Bronce asentían al mandato del nuevo patriarca del santuario. Kiki volteo y hablo hacia Shaina -"Shaina te dejo a cargo del santuario, estoy seguro que tu junto con Marín y los otros Santos de Bronce, defenderán este lugar"-

-"Cuente con ello patriarca"- respondió Shaina y con esa frase Hyoga, Shun, Shyriu y Kiki volaron como cometas siguiendo el rastro de Ikki y Tenca.

Shaina observaba como los santos partían como estrellas fugaces cruzando el firmamento a plena luz del día.

-"Vaya seguir las ordenes de ese chiquillo, y proteger este sitio, si ahora ya no son más que ruinas"- respondió Jabu de Unicornio que junto con Marín de Águila también habían llegado al sitio.

-"No digas tonterías"- Sentenció gravemente Marín

-"Así es, Kiki es un santo digno del título de patriarca, además el camino que tiene el es mas tortuoso que el nuestro, el no solo debe proteger esta era, sino preparar a toda una nueva generación, después de todo el es el heredero de los santos de oro"- Respondió con un aire de melancolía Shaina.

**:::**

Ikki se encontraba ahora en la base del enemigo, frente a él se levantaba imponentemente un árbol gigantesco, tan grande que eclipsaba la luz del sol que estaba detrás del y rodeado por una densa neblina que rodeaba su base.

-"Sorprendente, ¿No es así? El gran teōpochotl o la ceiba sagrada, mide casi dos kilómetros de alto y su tronco tiene 100 metros de diámetro, es ahí donde habitan esperan los tlatoanis a quienes se atrevan a desafiar el mandato de Quetzalcóatl"- dijo un individuo con vestimentas humildes, -"Yo solo soy quien da las indicaciones a quienes como tu, vengan a tratar de derribarlo, no tengo interés en pelear"-

-"Ya veo, eres muy sensato entonces con tu permiso seguiré mi camino"- dijo Ikki quien se lanzo en vuelo tomando la forma de un ave de fuego, pero a pocos metros como jalado por una fuerza gravitacional, cayo y fue succionado por el suelo.

-"Debiste terminar de escucharme santo impetuoso, ahora vagaras sin idea en el Mictlan jaja"- se burlo el guía cuando fue golpeado levemente por la espalda, como señal de amenaza, -"No deseo matarte, así que más te vale que me termines de contar tu relato, así podre reunirme con mi hermano en ese lugar que llamas el Mictlan"- Exigió Shun de Andrómeda.

-"¡Shun!"- exclamaron al unísono Hyoga y Shyryu quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ver al Santo de Andrómeda exigir algo.

-"Auch, está bien"- hablo el guía -"Ese es teōpochotl, la ceiba sagrada que es una representación del universo Mexica, está compuesto por dos tramos, las raíces que representan al inframundo mexica, y el tronco que asciende por lo nueves niveles divinos q existen en el universo, El Santo del Fénix ha caído al Mictlan, Sin embargo no todo está perdido jeje, En el Mictlan habitan los 6 demonios o tormentos que aquejan a los muertos y quien los comanda es Xibalba, El tlatoani del Mictlan, si desean subir al árbol sagrado primero deben acabar con Xibalba para eliminar el kekkai que impide acercarse al primer nivel divino"- el guía sonrió -"Es todo lo que necesitan saber, no sobreviran a los seis demonios, y ni hablar de su destino si se encuentran con Xibalba jajaja"-

Shun se lanzo a la neblina tras oír las palabras del guía,

-"¿SHUN!"- grito Hyoga

-"Sigámoslo, no tenemos tiempo que perder"- dijo Kiki

-"Esperen aun hay mas"- interrumpió el Guía -"teōpochotl fue sembrado en esta tierra por el gran Quetzalcóatl, y este árbol está juzgando a la humanidad, mientras se alimenta de toda la vida que hay en este planeta, primero morirán las hierbas y plantas, después los ríos se secaran, y los animales empezaran a morir de hambre, uno tras otro, y entonces el ser humano se encontrara al final con un desierto y será el último en perecer, será grande su agonía, habrá guerras y al final se devoraran los unos a los otros como si se tratase de bestias salvajes y cuando la extinción haya tenido lugar, Quetzalcóatl derrocara a los dioses extranjeros y creara una utopía bajo su mandato, será el único Dios en este mundo jaja"-

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese sujeto hablo sobre un pacto roto entre los dioses de estas tierras y los del Olimpo"- medito en voz alta Kiki, -"¿A qué se refería?"-

-"Por supuesto"- continuo hablando el guía -"hace 500 años cuando los europeos llegaron a esta tierra iniciaron guerra, fue un tiempo difícil pues no había dioses encarnados que nos defendieran, sin embargo la guerra fue difícil para ambos, hasta que ese sujeto llego, Cortes de Capricornio"-

-"¿¡Un santo dorado!?"- exclamó Shyryu

-"Si, el violo el pacto, los dioses tiempo atrás decidieron poner un mar para separar sus tierras, y se prometieron no invadirse los uno a los otros, sin embargo ese sujeto vino y ayudo a los europeos"- dijo con cierta amargura el guía -"Nuestra civilización, nuestras ciudades nuestros textos todo ardió en la guerra"- hizo una pausa y más sereno dijo -"Como es natural el recién encarnado Quetzalcóatl está furioso por ello y planea barrer este planeta como castigo"-

-"Pero inclusive a su gente, ¿ese dios también arrasara con su gente?"- cuestiono Hyoga

-"Así debe ser, nuestra gente ha olvidado nuestra lengua y a nuestros dioses, se han vuelto pecadores y molestos para Quetzalcóatl, también perecerán y una nueva civilización nacerá"- termino el guía

-"Te agradezco tu explicación"- Dijo Kiki -"pero como santos de Atena no podemos permitir que eso suceda"- y dirigiéndose ahora a Hyoga y Shyryu -"¡Santos avancemos en pos de la era que los Santos de Atena protegieron!"-

-"¡SI!"- dijeron Hyoga y Shyryu.

Y así los últimos tres santos que llegaron a teōpochotl se adentraron al Mictlan dejando atrás al guía.

-"Ya veo así que ese sujeto también vino, el y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente"- se dijo a si mismo Tenca de Águila mientras también entraba al Mictlan para saldar cuentas con Kiki.


	3. 3 LA LEYENDA DE LA TRAVESIA EN EL MICTLA

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo III**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA TRAVESIA EN EL MICTLAN  
**

-"Más adelante puedo sentir el cosmos de mi hermano"- pensaba Shun mientras corría por el Mictlan, que en si era como un bosque donde no existía la luz, las raíces del gran árbol eran como troncos secos… Shun prosiguió su idea en voz alta -"Debo apresurarme y ayudarle, ¡HERMANOOOO!"-

**:::**

-"Me pareció oír la voz de Shun"- pensó Ikki quien recorría más adelante en el Mictlan, -"pero debo seguir adelante"-

De pronto un aire gélido se apodero del lugar.

-"La muerte es fría, santo de Atena, y ahora tu tendrás el honor de recibir esa helada sensación de mi mano, el demonio de la casa del frio"- dijo un sujeto de rostro deformado con facciones malignas, su piel estaba blanca y escarchada como si hubiera estado en medio de una tormenta invernal, y su armadura era negra.

-"Vaya empezaba a aburrirme en este lugar pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo demonio"- dijo Ikki

-"Jum, ¡Recibe mi muerte gélida!"- dijo el demonio y el frio se concentro en Ikki quien empezó a temblar y finalmente cayo congelado -"Jaja eras muy hablador Santo de Atena"-

-"Y tu muy optimista, te dejaste engañar por mi ilusión"- dijo Ikki quien se encontraba atrás del demonio -"Ahora sucumbe ante el Aleteo del Fenix"-

El demonio cayó muerto a los pies de Ikki mientras Shun llegaba al encuentro de su hermano

-"Hermano, me alegro que estés bien"- dijo Shun

-"Por supuesto"- respondió con una sonrisa Ikki

**:::**

-"Ese cosmos fue de Ikki"- dijo Shiryu mientras Hyoga asentía

-"Sigamos su rastro"- dijo Kiki cuando fue envuelto por una obscuridad absoluta, lo que le hizo detener su andar, se encontraba solo en la nada "HYOGA, SHYRYU" grito pero nadie respondió.

-"Jeje mira nada mas lo que capture, ¡Un Santo Dorado!"- dijo un ser también con rasgos demoniacos y piel manchada en aceite negro, su armadura también era negra -"Soy el demonio que cuida la casa de la oscuridad"-

-"Ya veo, sin embargo ya me has retrasado mucho y debo seguir adelante"- Kiki produjo un universo a su alrededor y dijo -"Ves que sencillo es iluminar tu oscuridad, ¡REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR!"-

Y la lluvia de estrellas paulatinamente volvió a dibujar el entorno de Kiki

-"Me alegro de volverte a encontrar"- dijo una voz recién llegada, se trataba de Tenca

-"¡Tu!"- dijo Kiki -¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente?"

-"No, por supuesto que no, aun deseo atravesar tu cuello con mis garras"- dijo Tenca

**:::**

-"Maldición me he separado de los demás"- pensaba Hyoga -"pero debo seguir adelante, esa repentina oscuridad me desvió del camino, seguramente se trato de uno de esos demonios… ¿Qué pasa aquí, porque de repente hace tanto calor?"-

Pronto Hyoga se vio envuelto por un aire caliente que sofocaba los pulmones, -"Yo seré quien te atormente en el Mictlan, soy el Demonio de la casa del Calor"- dijo el tercer demonio que también poseía un rostro con rasgos demoniacos, pero su piel estaba llenas de llagas abiertas como si se tratase de quemaduras.

-"Es irónico que trates de acabarme con este aire caliente"- Dijo Hyoga -"porque antes de eso te congelare ¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!"- y congelo sin mayor problema al demonio.

-"Estos demonios apenas poseen el poder de un santo de plata, si nuestros enemigos poseen esta fuerza esto no será un gran problema"- pensó Hyoga mientras seguía con su camino.

**:::**

-"Así que tu eres el demonio de la casa de los felinos"- dijo Shyryu dirigiéndose a un sujeto que mas que hombre parecía un felino erguido, llevaba una armadura negra al igual que los demás guerreros.

-"Así es y te devorare en este sitio santo de Atena"- dijo el demonio con una voz carrasposa.

-"¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!"- y el ataque de Shyryu derrumbo definitivamente al demonio -"lo lamento pero no tenemos tiempo para perderlo con los demonios"- dijo Shyryu cuando un zumbido en su oído le provoco un vértigo y se sintió caer cientos de metros cuando solo perdió la postura -"¿¡ Qué diablos es esto!?"- pensó en voz alta Shyryu.

-"Es mi tormento"-, dijo el quinto demonio -"Santo de Atena yo soy el demonio de la casa de los murciélagos y mis ilusiones viajan por tus oídos… vaya veo que aun te pones de pie… ¡está bien ahora sentirás una caída de diez mil metros!"- el sujeto de piel cubierta de pequeños pelos como la piel de los murciélagos, levanto su mano y el zumbido empezó de nuevo.

-"No puedo permitir esto"- dijo Shyryu, -"¡EXCALIBUR!" y un corte de aire distorsiono las ondas sónicas y corto al demonio por la mitad.

-"me tomo por sorpresa"- dijo Shyryu agotado por el esfuerzo, -"pero debo seguir adelante"-

**:::**

-"Esta vez no será igual Tenca"- dijo Kiki -"Ahora no me tomaras por sorpresa"-

-"Bien, veamos"- Dijo Tenca e inundo con la ilusión de un universo la visión de Kiki

Dos enormes ojos aparecieron frente a Kiki

-"Los ojos del Águila, penetran por sorpresa a su presa, la hipnotizan, desviando su atención del ataque"- dijo Tenca a Kiki quien estaba realmente paralizado ante los ojos -"¡Ahora morirás Santo dorado!"-

-"¡CAÍDA DEL ÁGUILA!"- y Tenca salto para después dejarse caer sobre Kiki, sus garras empezaban a crecer a pocos metros de llegar a su objetivo, pero como si se estrellase contra una pared invisible, Tenca choco con el aire.

-"Realmente lograste paralizarme, es una gran técnica"- dijo Kiki -"pero cree mi Muro de cristal mucho antes de tu ataque"- y observo al guerrero caído -"una técnica no funciona dos veces sobre un caballero no pude evitar tu parálisis pero si tu caída, ahora dejaras de seguirme o tengo que acabar con tu vida"-

-"Je acepto mi derrota Santo de Aries"- y dicho esto tenca se clavo en su estomago sus garras y cayó muerto

-"No había necesidad de eso"- dijo Kiki ante tal espectáculo

**:::**

-"Ya veo así que este es el Mictlan"- dijo Ikki tras oír la historia de Shun

-"Si, y debemos llegar con Xibalba y vencerle"- afirmo Shun

Cuando el piso debajo del Santo de Andrómeda se abrió cayendo este en un hoyo enorme, una sombra le siguió, el sexto demonio.

-"¡SHUN!"- grito Ikki

-"¡HERMANOOO!"- se oyó a lo lejos del abismo

-"Espera Shun iré a ayudarte"- se apresuro Ikki

-"Yo no me preocuparía por su destino"- dijo una voz desde una profunda oscuridad, no se veía de donde ni de quien provenía

-"¿¡Quien eres!? ¡Contesta!"- exigió Ikki

-"Soy el Tlatoani del Mictlan, Xibalba y me encargare de que ningún santo de Atena escape de mi infierno"-


	4. 4 LA LEYENDA DEL GUERRERO INVISIBLE

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo IV**

**LA LEYENDA DE EL GUERRERO INVISIBLE**

-"Maldición, al menos debí caer 50 metros"- pensó Shun –"¿¡Pero qué fue lo que paso!? De pronto el suelo cedió, aunque, eso no importa debo reunirme de nuevo con mi hermano"

"¿No te quedaras a jugar?" dijo un ser del cual Shun no se había percatado "Creí que sería divertido jugar con los santos de Atena"

-"¿¡Quien eres ¡?" exigió Shun.

Un ser con un rostro demoniaco, y unos fuertes palos en lugar de manos, que tenían incrustadas piedras filosas que brillaban en color negro, -"Mi nombre no es importante, soy el guardián de la casa de las navajas, uno de los seis demonios del Mictlan, y te descuartizare como ofrenda a los victoriosos dioses mexicas, santo de Atena"-

De improviso el sujeto se movió, era muy veloz, Shun apenas pudo esquivarlo y las navajas de esas extrañas manos lograron herirlo en la mejilla y abdomen.

-"No me tomes a la ligera santo de Atena, estas son mis Macuahuitl y se han alimentado de la sangre de los difuntos desde el inicio de las eras humanas, ¿¡Que puedes hacer con respecto a eso!? Resígnate y muere por mi filo"- dijo el demonio

**:::**

-"No lo entiendo, estoy seguro de haber escuchado su voz, y siento su presencia, pero no lo veo"- pensó Ikki -"Muéstrate cobarde"-

-"Impetuoso"- dijo la voz, -"Tu incapacidad de verme es equivalente a tu fuerza, no tengo por qué rebajarme a mostrarme a un insecto como tú, sería como pedirle a los dioses que intervinieran en la vida de una hormiga"-

Una esfera oscura apareció, ikki se pregunto si delataba la presencia del enemigo, pero antes de nada estallo liberando una oscuridad absoluta

-"Que que pasa"- dijo Ikki -"Que es esto, no puedo ni ver mi propio cuerpo"-

-"Este es el tormento de la casa de la oscuridad, he enviado tus ojos a su interior, ahora eres físicamente ciego, sin embargo tu vista percibirá una oscuridad absoluta"- dijo el tlatoani -"Ahora el oído"-

Ikki no veía nada pero pronto sus oídos percibieron un chillido infernal y sintió que su cuerpo caía desorientado sin tocar el suelo

-"De la misma forma he enviado tus oídos a la Casa de los murciélagos, donde vagaran desorientados por las ondas sónicas de esos seres, y tu ya no sabrás si estas de pie o caído pues tus oídos regulan también tu equilibrio en este mundo"- El tlatoani observo a ikki "Ahora el tacto"

Ikki sintió miles de navajas cortando su piel una y otra vez

-"Tu tacto ahora está en la casa de las navajas, tu piel nunca te permitirá permanecer tranquilo, ahora desconoces si eres atacado o si esta todo tranquilo a tu alrededor"- recito el tlatoani a Ikki que ya no lo escuchaba -"Ahora el olfato"-

De pronto como si los vapores del volcán de la isla kanon entraran por su nariz Ikki sintió como sus pulmones ardían por dentro mezclado con un sofocante olor que dolía.

-"Tu nariz está en la casa del calor, donde respiraras el fruto de chile que es quemado en esta casa para atormentar a los pecadores"- el tlatoani siguió su discurso -"Sigues con vida santo de Atena, es de admirarse, por lo que seguiré con tu gusto"-

Y la lengua de Ikki se entumeció y engordo mientras se congelaba y se volvía dura y lastimaba su garganta.

-"Tu lengua está en la casa del frio, donde ya no hablara ni saboreara nada más que lo congelante del sitio, debes estar orgulloso Santo del Fénix"- dijo con cierto orgullo el tlatoani -"Nunca había tenido la necesidad de enviar a una persona a las seis casas tu serás el primero en perder el pensamiento, en la casa de los Tigres"-

Y de pronto una jaqueca atormento a Ikki ya no podía pensar por que pareciera que su cerebro era mordido y golpeado por las garras de varios felinos.

**:::**

-"Tu subestimas a los Santos de Atena, demonio"- dijo Shun al ser con esas extrañas manos -"Y te lo demostrare"-

-"Eso deseo verlo"- dijo el extraño ser mientras se lanzaba velozmente a su ataque

Cuando un universo que provenía de Shun inundo el sitio -"¡CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA!"- una galaxia brillante se postro a los pies del santo, la cadena de Andrómeda brillaba como si se tratase de un remolino de estrellas -"Da un paso más y morirás"-

-"No seas absurdo"- dijo el demonio que salto alto para realizar un ataque en caída -"Te atacare por tu punto ciego, desde arriba"-

Pero las cadenas reaccionaron como si el brillo de las estrellas se fugara hacia arriba, destrozando al demonio al tocarlo.

-"Ahora debo regresar con mi hermano"- pensó Shun

**:::**

-"Impresionante, a pesar de ser atormentado en las seis casas sigues con vida"- se asombro para sus adentros Xibalba -"pero eso es tan solo una existencia terrible, y a pesar de tener ese espíritu fuiste incapaz de verme"- detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que el Santo de Andrómeda salía por el abismo recién creado

-"Esos demonios, vaya que son inútiles"- dijo el tlatoani -"No pudieron detener a los Santos de Atena, quizás no se merezcan la resurrección"-

-"¿¡Resurrección!? ¿De qué hablas?" dijo Shun quien se percataba que no había cuerpo que recibiera sus palabras también se percato de Ikki de pie inmóvil y con una sombra en su semblante -"¡HERMANO!"-

-"Responderé a tus dudas"- dijo la voz -"Los demonios son inmortales, aunque sus cuerpos físicos pueden parecer muertos al ser derrotados, solo necesitan un soplo divino para volver a levantarse, pero no tiene caso hacerlo porque ustedes los vencerían nuevamente"-

Shun miraba desafiantemente a la nada, mientras estaba al lado de su hermano.

-"En cuanto al santo de Fénix, está peor que muerto, sus sentidos vagan en las casas de los tormentos mientras su cuerpo expresa el dolor que siente, es como si se tratase de un saco de carne y dolor jajajaja"- termino bufándose la voz

-"No te permitiré tal burla hacia mi hermano"- dijo Shun "-Yo te venceré"- y empezó a elevar su cosmos

-"Bien, ven a mi Santo de Atena y déjame llevarte a las casas de los tormentos"- se escucho

Shun dudaba un poco al no ver a su enemigo pero el calor de su cosmos lo inundaba de fuerza, debía vencer al tlatoani por su hermano y por la era que los santos de Atena les heredaron.

Pero de pronto, el cuerpo de Ikki se empezó a incendiar en llamas, y la ave mítica, el fénix formado de fuego envolvió a Ikki, esta ave se lanzo junto con el cuerpo de Ikki a la nada.

Sin embargo, golpeo al enemigo, mostrando por primera vez al invisible guerrero, que era un bello joven de piel morena, que observaba con asombro al santo que lo había golpeado su armadura era negra como la oscuridad absoluta y brillaba como si se tratase de oro. Pero el esplendor de la armadura duro poco por que se empezó a desquebrajar y perdió el brillo volviéndose de piedra.

-"Al fin logre verte"- dijo Ikki al tlatoani caído.


	5. 5 LA LEYENDA DE QUIENES OBSERVAN DESDE E

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo V**

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS QUE OBSERVAN DESDE EL FIRMAMENTO**

-"Imposible"- dijo Xibalba que no daba crédito a su derrota -"¿Cómo pudiste vencerme? ¿Cómo pudiste verme si tus seis sentidos estaban en las casas de los tormentos?"-

-"Debiste construir una séptima casa"- dijo Ikki -"Todo fue gracias al séptimo sentido, no quizás gracias al octavo sentido"-

-"¿Séptimo y octavo sentido?"- dijo Xibalba

-"Asi es"- continuo explicando Ikki -"En realidad estaba totalmente perdido en las casas de los tormentos, sin embargo algo me permitía tenerlos ligados, era un dolor absoluto pero gracias al séptimo sentido aun conservaba mi esencia, poco a poco empecé a percibir en cada casa el origen de los tormentos que me enviabas, y pude enfocar mi ataque a pesar del dolor gracias al octavo sentido"-

-"Ya veo, así es como me has visto, me has derrotado, a mi el tlatoani del Mictlan el primer nivel divino del teōpochotl"- dijo Xibalba -"Jeje"-

-"Y ahora derrumbare este árbol maldito"- dijo Ikki dirigiéndose al tronco que iniciaba a ascender -"Elevare mi cosmos al máximo y con un solo golpe esta amenaza caerá"-

-"Hermano"- dijo Shun

Al mismo tiempo Hyoga, Shyryu y Kiki llegaban al lugar

Ikki lanzo su ataque en el que concentraba todo su cosmos, pero al tocar la corteza del árbol el cosmos de Ikki desapareció y este cayó de rodillas agotado

-"Maldición"- dijo Ikki -"¿Que le sucedió a mi cosmos?"-

-"Es imposible derribar así a teōpochotl, la cosmoenergia que habías concentrado en tu puño ha sido absorbida como ofrenda a Quetzalcóatl"- dijo Xibalba -"Además con tu acto has alertado a los espíritus de los tlatoanis que habitan los niveles superiores"-

Ikki miro hacia arriba, desde la base del árbol el follaje del mismo parecía extenderse como una nube negra gigantesca, y entre ellas la poca luz del sol que se filtraba parecían estrellas, en si la imagen general parecía un universo. Pero de repente, una a una fueron apareciendo ocho imágenes monstruosas y gigantescas, todas con rasgos fantásticos y a pesar de parecer pinturas poseían una mirada viva que proyectaban hacia la base de teōpochotl observando a quienes se atrevían a retar los designios divinos de Quetzalcóatl.

-"¿Que son esas cosas?"- dijo Shun

-"Son los tlatoanis restantes y el mismo Quetzalcóatl"- dijo Xibalba, -"Cada uno de ellos protege un nivel divino, yo protegía el Mictlan o el primer nivel"- Xibalba hizo una pausa para toser sangre y continuo -"el primer nivel es la base del árbol y su raíz, cada nivel posterior es una rama gigantesca, si derrotan al tlatoani que la proteja, la rama caerá y debilitara mas a teōpochotl, son siete ramas en total, y el noveno nivel de teōpochotl es donde habita Quetzalcóatl, el protege el corazón del árbol si desean derrumbarlo deben destruir su corazón, pero solo será posible si derrumban todas las ramas antes"-

-"Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder"- dijo Hyoga

-"Si avancemos"- asintió Shyryu

-"Esperen"- dijo Xibalba -"Solo déjenme advertirles una cosa más, consideren esto, cada nivel que suban un tlatoani más poderoso que el anterior les espera"- y dicho esto Xibalba cayó por fin y falleció.

-"Hermano te encuentras bien"- pregunto Shun que se había acercado a Ikki

-"Por supuesto Shun"- contesto Ikki -"No debes preocuparte, el árbol solo absorbió mi ataque aunque puse gran parte de mi cosmos, aun conservo la mayoría y me recuperare del todo eventualmente"-

-"Bien"- dijo Kiki -"Santos de Atena, derribemos esas ramas"- Kiki empezó a avanzar y salto con fuerza hacia arriba -"Derribemos este árbol que amenaza nuestra era"-

-"¡SI!"- dijeron los cuatro santos de bronce y siguieron a Kiki

Era imposible usar su cosmos para viajar como cometas hacia arriba, una cosmoenergia los obligaba a subir saltando de espina a espina del árbol, estas espinas eran casi tan grandes como las columnas de los templos del santuario.

-"Santos"- dijo Kiki -"Nos acercamos al segundo nivel, yo me quedare y peleare con el tlatoani, ustedes sigan adelante"- hizo una pausa mientras agarraba impulso para saltar nuevamente a otra espina -"Nos reuniremos más adelante, si es necesario en el nivel que resguarda el mismo Quetzalcóatl"-

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Shyryu

-"Como en los viejos tiempos, confiaremos los unos en los otros"- termino Hyoga

Llegaron al segundo nivel del árbol y Kiki se separo del resto.

**:::**

El tamaño de la rama era abrumador, parecía en realidad un bosque, Kiki se adentraba lentamente en busca del enemigo

-"Kiki"- se escucho.

Kiki no daba crédito a lo que oía, esa voz era igual a la de su maestro muerto Mu de Aries

-"Kiki"- se volvió a escuchar -"Kiki"- de nuevo -"Kiki"- y otra vez

Ahora las voces de los otros santos de oro se oían, venían desde el espeso follaje de aquel bosque que existía en el segundo nivel divino.

-"¿¡Maestro!?"- se preguntaba Kiki -"¿¡Santos de oro!?"-

Cuando de improviso fue atacado por varios cuchillas que se clavaron en el no alcanzo a ver que eran, porque le absorbían su energía, su vista se nublaba pero alcanzo a distinguir dos piernas.

-"Que ingenuos son los santos de Atena"- dijo el extraño pero Kiki ya estaba inconsciente y no supo nada más.

**:::**

-"Ikki"- dijo Shyryu -"¿Crees que está bien dejar a Kiki en el segundo nivel?"-

-"¿Dudas de él?"- pregunto Ikki

-"¡Claro que no!"- dijo a la defensiva Hyoga quien con esa afirmación también demostraba que tenia la misma preocupación de Shyryu

-"Debemos confiar en el"- dijo Shun, para sorpresa de todos -"El se ha convertido en el patriarca y sobrevivirá a esta era, así será, preparara a una nueva generación para los ataques de otros dioses del Olimpo"-

-"Atena está inquieta por las represalias que los dioses del Olimpo puedan tener por la muerte de Hades"- dijo Shyryu algo reflexivo -"Pero ya han pasado 10 años de eso y aun no ha habido movimiento alguno"-

-"Además cuida a Seiya con su cosmos, no permite que muera a causa de la maldición de Hades"- continuo Hyoga -"Es como si esperara el ataque en cualquier momento, pero a la vez no espera nada"-

-"Atena se preocupa por el bienestar de Seiya, eso es todo"- dijo Ikki -"Esta en deuda con él, y ella más que nadie entiende a los dioses, para ellos el tiempo no tiene importancia, podrían actuar, hoy o en 20 años mas o quizás en un milenio eso los tiene sin cuidado"- hizo una pausa y prosiguió -"Y yo confió en Kiki como dijo Shun, su camino y responsabilidad es más terrible que el nuestro"-

Shun observo con aprobación a su hermano y dijo -"Yo me quedare en el tercer nivel, ustedes sigan adelante"-

Nadie dijo nada pero se percibía que estaban de acuerdo con la decisión del Santo de Andrómeda.

**:::**

Cuando llegaron al tercer nivel, Shun se separo de los Santos y se adentro, en el follaje, lo que había en su interior era desconcertante un rio corría en el, inclusive había pasto, y se percibía un ambiente nocturno aunque Shun no sabía si se trataba de algún hechizo o por la espesura del follaje, porque aun era de día.

De pronto unos tristes lamentos se escucharon, lamentos de niños.


	6. 6 LA LEYENDA DE LOS LAMENTOS POR UN FUTU

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo VI**

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS LAMENTOS POR UN FUTURO**

-"Que terrible lugar es este"- dijo Shun -"Esos lamentos me erizan la piel"- trato de oír atentamente para descubrir su origen

-"¡EL RIO!"- se acerco a la orilla del rio -"Estoy seguro que los lamentos provienen del rio, ¡Esperen los ayudare!"-

-"no tiene caso Santo de Atena"- dijo una voz femenina -"Esos son los lamentos de todos los niños difuntos que han sido reclamados por los ríos, Niños Ahogados desde el inicio de los tiempos"-

-"Tu"- dijo Shun que ahora observaba a una mujer de cabellos negros y lacios y piel morena que vestía una armadura negro profundo y brillante como el oro -"¿¡Quien eres!?" Continúo Shun.

-"Soy la tlatoani del tercer nivel"- dijo la mujer que emanaba un aire espectral -"Soy la mujer que llora, Malintzin"-

-"Tu ahogaste a esos niños"- dijo Shun -"No te lo perdonare"- y lanzo su cadena cuadrada al encuentro de la tlatoani, pero se detuvo y cayó al suelo.

-"Te equivocas, mi tarea es lamentar su muerte y advertir con mis lamentos a los que viven, lo terrible que es perder el futuro"- y levanto su mano -"Tu no posees el nivel suficiente para herirme santo de Atena"-

Dos niños flotando como espectros y colores mortecinos aparecieron a los lados de Shun uno estaba de cabeza y se acomodaron de tal forma que sus bocas quedaron a la altura de los oídos de Shun, y empezaron a llorar.

El llanto era terrible, desgarraba los oídos de Shun quien cayó de rodillas.

La tlatoani se acerco Shun, y le dijo, -"Careces de la fuerza para estar aquí, ¡Ahora lárgate!"-

-"No puedo"- dijo Shun quien para sorpresa de Malintzin derramaba lagrimas

-"¿Tan débil eres? qué lloras ante el ataque de mis infantes"- dijo la mujer -"Realmente patético"-

-"No, te equivocas"- dijo Shun -"Estas lagrimas son porque simpatizo contigo, entiendo tu dolor, entiendo tu llanto, los lamentos de estos niños son tristes"-

La mujer observo por un momento a Shun pero su mirada no delataba nada

-"Yo como Santo de Andrómeda, entiendo tu sacrificio, advertir a quienes aun tienen un futuro es algo muy noble"- termino Shun

-"¿Dices que me entiendes?"- dijo Malintzin -"¡No me hagas reír!"-

Entonces el rio empezó a agitarse violentamente y una ola, en donde se veían espíritus de niños flotando a la deriva, atrapo a Shun, las manos de los niños se aferraban al cuerpo del Santo quien fue arrastrado al rio.

En el interior del rio, Shun sentía calma, quizás debía morir por la simpatía de la mujer y eso impedía que la cadena la atacase y que el mismo no sintiera deseos de atacarla.

Pero pronto se vio envuelto por las imágenes cadavéricas de los niños ahogados había quizás miles de ellos, todos observaban al santo de Atena con unos ojos blancos, vidriosos y expresiones lastimeras.

-"Que torpe soy"- pensó Shun y elevo su cosmos y salió del rio a gran velocidad se coloco nuevamente frente a la mujer

-"¿No fue suficiente?, Santo de Andrómeda"- dijo la mujer -"Dices que me entiendes, déjame contarte algo"- y empezó a quitarse el peto de la armadura negra revelando unos senos hermosos sin embargo una cicatriz en medio de ellos inquieto a Shun, era como si le hubieran clavado una estaca a la mujer y dejado un vacio por que la cicatriz era a su vez como una cuenca en el bello cuerpo de Malitzin.

-"Yo era una joven estudiante, poseía ascendencia pura de los mexicas, por eso fui seleccionada, fui raptada al igual que miles como yo, fuimos llevados ante los dioses y espíritus que deseaban reencarnar para castigar al mundo, fuimos sacrificados, nos clavaron el cuchillo de jade en el pecho y extrajeron nuestro corazón, uno a uno fuimos ofrecidos como alimento a estas armaduras, las obsidianas, hasta que adquirieron su color negro y brillante que también indicaba al cuerpo que era elegido por ellas"- dijo la mujer quien hizo una pausa meditabunda -"Antes de mi cientos de mujeres jóvenes alimentaron dejando insatisfecha a esta obsidiana, yo ya no soy esa joven, solo la voluntad de Malitzin, quien fue obligada a participar en contra de su voluntad en este castigo hacia la humanidad"-

-"Soy esta asquerosa rama que roba el futuro de mi gente, soy la imagen de esa pobre chica que al igual que cientos murió sin saber porque, yo soy ese espíritu que se lamenta por los que no tienen un futuro"- continuaba hablando la mujer mientras cerraba los ojos y derramaba lagrimas -"Soy esas tres cosas atadas a esta obsidiana la cual es indestructible para mi, ¡Y TU DICES QUE ME ENTIENDES! Tú que posees voluntad y poder propio para acabar con esta situación y que lo único que haces es llorar"-

-"Lo he comprendido ya"- dijo Shun -"Al ver esos cadáveres de niños, te prometo que destruiré tu obsidiana, no solo eso, te prometo que protegeré el futuro de quienes aun lo tienen"- y Shun empezó a elevar su cosmos al mismo tiempo que Malintzin

-"Demuéstramelo santo de Andrómeda"- dijo la tlatoani -"y perdona que tenga que atacarte pero debo asegurarme que eleves lo suficiente tu poder para destruir la obsidiana"-

Shun asintió con una desafiante mirada mientras elevaba su cosmos y un universo se dibujaba proveniente de el.

-"¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!"- una nube rosa se lanzo como una ventisca contra la tlatoani quien se uso el agua del rio para defenderse.

El choque duro poco la tormenta desintegro el agua que defendía a Malintzin y la golpeo de lleno.

La obsidiana se desquebrajo y se volvió muerta como la piedra.

Malitzin yacía en el suelo y lloraba pero una sonrisa estaba ahora dibujada en su rostro.

-"Santo de Atena"- dijo con cansancio pero felicidad "-Te encargo el futuro de mis hijos"-

Shun observo a la mujer mientras expiraba y la rama empezó a temblar, Shun salió corriendo de la rama que pronto iba a caer.

**:::**

Un sonido estruendoso, como cientos de relámpagos cayendo uno tras otro, se oyó debajo de Hyoga, Shyryu e Ikki.

-"Ese debió ser Shun"- dijo Hyoga y continuo -"Yo deseo pelear en el cuarto nivel"-

-"Que así sea"- dijo Ikki -"Nos veremos más adelante camarada"- y se impulsó con más fuerza junto con Shyryu hacia arriba, mientras Hyoga se adentraba ya a la Cuarta Rama de teōpochotl.


	7. 7 LA LEYENDA DE LA QUE DEVORA PECADOS

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo VII**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA QUE DEVORA PECADOS**

-"Es increíble que este lugar sea tan inmenso"- pensaba Hyoga mientras se adentraba a la rama del Cuarto Nivel -"Además se siente un aire fantasmagórico, no sé porque"-

Pronto empezó a oír una voz, era la de un anciano, hablando en un idioma que no Hyoga no entendía, pero aun así, notaba su premura al hablar, su miedo impreso en cada palabra era como si se apenara de sus palabras, pero aun así, hablaba con presura.

Al terminar su recorrido, Hyoga vio la imagen de donde provenían aquellas palabras.

Un hombre viejo de piel de cacao, yacía tirado en el suelo desnudo, era quien hablaba y su aspecto era el de alguien enfermo, a punto de morir, a su lado sentado estaba quien seguramente era el cuarto Tlatoani, poseía un aire de femenino, pero Hyoga no se atrevía a conjeturar sobre su género, este tenía una armadura también de color negro profundo y brillante como el oro, pero a comparación de la Xibalba esta estaba más ataviada, incluso tenía unas cosas que parecían ser alas de algún monstruo de las fabulas.

De pronto la mirada del tlatoani encontró a Hyoga, sus ojos eran penetrantes, pareciera que dirigía toda su atención a tal grado que el moribundo lo noto y lastimeramente trato de llamar la atención del Tlatoani hablando más fuerte pero a la vez se notaba cierta torpeza en sus silabas.

-"Sigue, te escucho"- dijo el tlatoani mientras cerraba los ojos y dibujaba una risa sarcástica, y aunque parecía que esas palabras más bien eran una burla hacia el moribundo, este se calmo y siguió narrando lo que estuviese narrando. De pronto termino de hablar y miro al tlatoani como si esperara su aprobación, aunque su semblante era enfermizo lo que causaba lastima en Hyoga.

-"Ya veo"- empezó a hablar el tlatoani -"Tu vida fue un desperdicio, no hiciste nada que valga la pena recordar en los cantos, desechare tu alma pues no tienes salvación, y vagaras ciego en el Mictlan por haber vivido con tal torpeza"- termino mientras tocaba con su izquierda al ser postrado a sus pies y como si jalara algo suavemente, Hyoga vio que el esqueleto del individua salía como un espectro de su propio cuerpo a voluntad de la mano del tlatoani, esta floto un rato, y después se desvaneció como humo. Mientras el cuerpo abandonado ardía en llamas y se hacía polvo.

-"Mis queridos fieles difuntos"- dijo el tlatoani dirigiéndose a una centena de moribundos que estaban detrás de su trono esperando su turno, todos oían con miedo pero dispuestos a acatar las palabras del tlatoani como ley -"Deberán esperar un momento para contarme sus vidas, porque un Santo de Atena reclama mi atención, no tardare y no traten de modificar la historia de su vida, porque me daré cuenta, y como castigo los quemaría vivos por toda la eternidad"-

-"¡Así que tu eres el tlatoani del cuarto nivel!"- se dirigió Hyoga, con cierto asco en sus palabras a quien trataba así a quienes estaban al borde de la muerte.

-"Así es"- dijo el tlatoani -"Pero no creerás que soy igual a quienes han vencido niveles abajo que son reencarnaciones de espíritus, yo soy la encarnación de una Diosa"- y observo a Hyoga mientras sus palabras estaban cargadas de un aire de sabiduría infinita -"Yo soy Tlazoltéotl, la diosa que devora los pecados de los moribundos"-.

-"¿Tu eres una diosa?"- dijo Hyoga con cierta incredulidad

-"No, soy la encarnación de una, y bien Santo del Cygnus, Hyoga"- dijo Tlazoltéotl provocando sorpresa en Hyoga que no se había presentado propiamente -"No debes asustarte, con solo ver tu rostro tu historia es transparente para mí, pero dime Cygnus Hyoga, ya estás listo para contarme tus pecados"-

-"No seas absurda"- dijo Hyoga desafiante -"te venceré aquí y ahora"-

-"Absurdo por favor"- dijo el tlatoani que dejo en claro que a pesar de ser representante de una diosa, su género era masculino.

De pronto el cuerpo de Hyoga se volvió pesado y cayó de rodillas al suelo, todo a voluntad de que Tlazoltéotl había levantado su mano, pronto la gravedad se hizo más pesada, Hyoga puso sus manos no debía permitirse caer, lo presentía.

De pronto Tlazoltéotl estaba mágicamente a su lado, no por efecto del movimiento físico sino por un desplazamiento en espacios, y hablo tiernamente -"Habla te escucho"-

Hyoga no deseaba hablar pero algo en su interior luchaba por salir pensaba que debía retenerlo no debía permitir al tlatoani verlo

-"¡Esta bien! si no deseas confesarte no te obligare"- dijo Tlazoltéotl abandonando la dulzura y delatando cierta burla en sus frases -"Mandare tu espíritu directamente al vacio"- y con su mano izquierda toco la frente de Hyoga y jalo suavemente.

Hyoga se sintió debilitado de repente, todos sus sentidos se desenfocaban mientras el espectro de su esqueleto salía lentamente de su cuerpo

-"NO"- pensó Hyoga "-No fallare a mis amigos"- y empezó a elevar su cosmos

Tlazoltéotl se separo de él. Y los sentidos de Hyoga volvieron a él así como la ligereza de su cuerpo.

-"Yo estoy aquí para vencerte"- dijo con desafío a Tlazoltéotl

**:::**

-"Ikki ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?"- pregunto Shyryu

-"No debes preocuparte, mi cosmos esta casi completo de nuevo"- dijo Ikki

-"Ya veo"- dijo con alivio Shyryu mientras se acercaban al quinto nivel del árbol -"Aun así me gustaría pelear en el siguiente nivel"-

-"De acuerdo Shyryu"- dijo Ikki -"Nos reuniremos de nuevo más adelante"-

**:::**

-"Ya veo, asi que no te entregaras a la tranquilidad de la muerte, tan fácil"- dijo Tlazoltéotl -"Cygnus, Hyoga"-

Hyoga miraba con expectativa a Tlazoltéotl quien de pronto elevo sus manos

-"Está bien mortal"- dijo conteniendo su entusiasmo Tlazoltéotl -"Juguemos"-

Una nube oscura se formo sobre de ellos y empezó a girar, adquiriendo poco a poco más velocidad, hasta que al final se volvió como un agujero negro que devoraba todo lo que no estuviera bien sujeto al árbol, los moribundos fueron jalados como si se tratase de piezas de papel, pero se golpeaban torpemente los unos con los otros en el frenesí de la velocidad del agujero.

Hyoga también era succionado por el agujero, pero su cosmos le otorgaba un poco de peso, que aun lo anclaba al suelo. Lo único que parecía no inmutarse por el hambre del agujero era Tlazoltéotl.

-"No temas Hyoga"- hablo tranquilamente el tlatoani -"después de todo nos dirigimos a tu interior"-


	8. 8 LA LEYENDA DE LOS QUE HABITAN EN TU IN

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo VIII**

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS QUE HABITAN EN TU INTERIOR**

Shun volvía a recorrer el árbol -"Debo alcanzar a mi hermano y los demás"- pensaba para sí mismo -"pero van muy adelante y he usado parte de mi cosmos no puedo apresurarme más de momento"-

Y se detuvo un momento en la entrada del cuarto nivel -"Ya veo Hyoga está luchando en este nivel"- y siguió su camino mientras recitaba -"Hyoga, amigo, ¡Suerte!"-

**:::**

El agujero cobro más fuerza mientras Hyoga se cuestionaba que quería decir Tlazoltéotl al referirse a ir a su interior.

Pronto su cosmos no suficiente ancla y Hyoga fue jalado por el agujero.

Cayo en seco en un piso de cantera, era frio con cierta humedad y a pesar de que el sol brillaba se filtraba a través de algo, Hyoga empezaba a abrir los ojos mientras se preguntaba donde estaba.

Lo que vio fue nostálgico y aterrador, se encontraba en el fondo del templo de Poseidón, en el pilar que protegía Isaac de Kraken, el cual estaba intacto, Hyoga se dirigió instintivamente al pilar, y pronto se encontraba observándose a si mismo luchando contra Isaac, a punto de lanzar el ataque que arrebataría la vida de su amigo.

-"¡NOO!, Isaac"- grito Hyoga no sabía si esto era una ilusión pero deseaba detenerlo deseaba salvar a su amigo de sus propias manos.

-"juju"- rio Tlazoltéotl mientras aparecía en el lugar -"Vamos Hyoga detente, detente antes de cometer un pecado, está en ti hacerlo, posees la fuerza para hacerlo"-

Hyoga se detuvo y observo de nuevo como Isaac moría

-"Ya veo matar a un amigo no pesa mucho en tu conciencia viajemos de nuevo"- dijo Tlazoltéotl

**:::**

Hyoga cayó en un piso frio, el aire era frio y atenuaba la dureza del mármol, el aire gélido que lo rodeaba y su reciente experiencia delataban a Hyoga, sin que abriera aun los ojos, que se encontraba en la casa de Acuario, justo en el momento en que Camus de Acuario estaba a punto de morir.

-"¿Sabes Hyoga?"- dijo el tlatoani que ya se encontraba en el lugar -"puedes detenerlo, puedes cambiarlo, ahora posees la fuerza para detenerlo, y contarle a tu maestro que espere hasta que Seiya salve atena, tu maestro viviría, solo tienes que intervenir, ¿no deseas hacerlo?"-

-"No puedo, esto es mi recuerdo no puedo alterarlo"- dijo Hyoga que era atormentado por su propio aire frio que años atrás matara a su maestro

-"Parece que aun no lo entiendes Hyoga"- dijo Tlazoltéotl -"Soy una diosa, y te permito hacerlo cambia tu pasado si lo deseas"-

El frio dejo de crecer y Hyoga escucho de nuevo las palabras de Camus antes de morir

-"Je" -dijo el tlatoani -"Veo que eres muy testarudo, Hyoga, pero aun hay un sitio, un momento, algo que puedes cambiar todavía, aunque este ya no sería corregir uno de tus pecados, sino quizás que cometas el más grande de ellos"-

**:::**

Hyoga volvió a caer pero ahora el suelo era suave, madera, el piso se tambaleaba frágilmente como a voluntad del mar, un aire frio soplaba y un olor a madera quemada rompía poco a poco la tranquilidad de los sentidos de Hyoga

-"¿mamá?"- de repente volvió en si Hyoga -"el barco donde murió mi mamá" y se puso de pie.

Observo a una mujer bella, de cabellos rubios despidiéndose de una barquita mientras el barco donde ella estaba ardía en llamas mientras se hundía

-"¡MAMÁ!"- grito Hyoga mientras la mujer volteo y dijo -"Hyoga, ¡Sálvame!"-

El tlatoani apareció detrás de la mujer y la abrazo, mientras decía -"Que cruel eres Hyoga, observa como esta mujer se queda en este lugar que será su tumba, ella no subió a esa barquita, para así poder salvar a su hijo, mientras 5 hombres fuertes y algunos viejos reman cobardemente"-

-"¿No deseas que ella viva Hyoga?"- continuo el tlatoani "Podrías matar a esos sujetos y salvarla, y remar con la fuerza que ahora tienes, no es por eso que deseabas la fuerza, para salvar a tu madre, aunque era en realidad imposible… pero hoy te ofrezco esa oportunidad, mátalos Hyoga"

Apareció Isaac "¡Mátalos Hyoga!, ellos son los culpables de tu sufrimiento mátalos"

Y apareció Camus también, pero no dijo nada observo gravemente a Hyoga

-"Hyoga, ¿lo has olvidado?"- Tlazoltéotl observo con asombro al espectro de Camus que hablaba a voluntad

-"Hyoga ¿has olvidado que tu deber como caballero va mas allá de tu beneficio personal?" continuo Camus -"te ofrezco mi vida nuevamente, mátame cuantas veces sea necesario, si es para salvar a la tierra que una vez protegí"-

-"Hyoga yo morí por ti, para que tuvieras un futuro"- dijo la madre de Hyoga mientras Tlazoltéotl se alejaba incrédulo lentamente de las tres imágenes

-"Y yo, Hyoga te encomendé mi deber y mi fuerza como expiación a mis errores, amigo"- dijo Isaac

-"¿Cómo es posible esto?" dijo el tlatoani -"Estas memorias poseen voluntad, conservas no solo la imagen sino la conciencia misma de estos sujetos en tu interior, eso es imposible al menos que conozcas la octava conciencia"-

Hyoga adopto su postura para lanzar la ejecución de aurora, en contra de las imágenes, no mas allá en contra de Tlazoltéotl.

-"¡AGRHHHH!"- grito furioso Tlazoltéotl mientras con su mano destruía las imágenes de los tres -"Imposible, Atena has llegado muy lejos permitiendo a los mortales tal conocimiento, haz permitido que adquieran la octava conciencia, los dioses del Olimpo han arruinado a los mortales"-

-"¡Y tú no creas que me vencerás, Cygnus Hyoga!"- grito el tlatoani pero Hyoga ya lanzaba su ataque.

"¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!" y un rayo gélido se dirigió hacia Tlazoltéotl pero este creó una barrera y el ataque desapareció.

Sin embargo el cielo desapareció y todo se volvió confuso, el barco de pronto flotaba en lo que parecía el espacio, no solo eso también las columnas del templo de Acuario, y ornatos de el pilar del templo marino, así como los moribundos succionados por el agujero, flotaban en la nada.

-"Haz roto el espacio que había creado"- dijo el tlatoani -"¡Inconcebible, tal osadía por parte de un mortal es inadmisible!"-

De pronto todo aquello cayó estrepitosamente, todos esos objetos ahora estaban de vuelta en la rama del cuarto nivel, parecía el acomodo de todo aquello, un sueño.

-"¡Pero acabare con esto!"- dijo Tlazoltéotl mientras abría su boca inconmensurablemente y un brillo empezaba a provenir de su interior y siguió hablando pero su voz ahora provenía de un eco -"por milenios me he alimentado de los pecados de los hombres, que son corrosivos y sucios, me han apodado la que devora la mugre del hombre, y ahora ¡Arrojare esa inmundicia sobre ti Cygnus Hyoga!"-

Pero Hyoga ya se preparaba nuevamente para lanzar su ataque, sabía que debía elevar su cosmos al máximo o perecería

De pronto Tlazoltéotl lanzo un rayo de su boca que se encontró con la nueva ejecución de aurora, los poderes entraron en equilibrio, -"Imposible"- maldecía Tlazoltéotl ante la situación

Pero Hyoga recordó a su maestro, a su amigo y a su madre, sentía que su presencia le reconfortaba, y pronto también sintió a Seiya y los demás santos de bronce, sus hermanos.

El equilibrio se rompió y el rayo gélido golpeo al tlatoani que se convirtió en una escultura de hielo, que flotaba en el aire y conservaba en el rostro la incredulidad de Tlazoltéotl. Pronto cedió a la gravedad y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.


	9. 9 LA LEYENDA DEL AGUA DIVINA

SAINT SEIYA

EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES

(FANFIC AEBAEZR)

Capítulo IX

LA LEYENDA DE EL AGUA DIVINA

Shyryu se había adentrado a la rama del quinto nivel, pronto el ambiente cambio, una lluvia caía en el interior del follaje, en la superficie de la rama principal crecía pasto, pero estaba inundado por la constante lluvia, habían restos de monolitos ornamentados por todas partes, aquel lugar, más bien parecía un lugar de ruinas mexicas.

La lluvia limitaba la visión de Shyryu, y la cortina de agua se volvía mas y mas blanca conforme avanzaba, sin embargo poco a poco una enorme sombra se fue develando, no pertenecía a ningún hombre, era como si esa sombra entre la densidad blanca de la intensa lluvia, indicara la ubicación de un gigante.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de aquella sombra Shyryu noto que se trataba de un enorme monolito, de un ser antropomorfo, de su boca manaba más agua como finas cascadas cilíndricas, formando un estanque alrededor de la gigantesca escultura, los ojos de ese enorme ser de piedra eran como anteojos redondos y al centro unos enormes vanos circulares, sin embargo, Shyryu pronto noto, que lo que debía llamarle su atención, estaba sentado en la cima del gigante, meditabundo viendo a la nada, un joven que vestía una obsidiana, el quinto tlatoani, de una belleza sencilla y piel morena.

-"¿Un santo de Atena?"- dijo con un tono de decepción mientras continuaba viendo a la nada, -"Un simple santo de Atena… que un humano como tú pise este lugar, solo indica el gran error que cometimos los dioses mexicas"-

Shyryu no sabía porque pero se sentía inferior a aquel hombre, que a pesar de estar en medio de la lluvia, no la sufría, no se inmutaba en lo absoluto ante ella ya que pareciera que su cuerpo irradiaba una luz que lo hacia inmune a ella; en cambio Shyryu sentía que la fría agua empezaba a calarle la piel, sus cabellos eran más pesados por la cantidad de humedad que habían guardado, sus ropas eran ásperas y frías, mientras que sus pies, estaban empapados por el nivel de inundación provocado por la torrencial tromba.

-"Yo, soy el…"- trato de decir Shyryu pero su discurso fue interrumpido por lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la lluvia había parado pero de una manera mágica, todas las gotas de lluvias se detuvieron en el aire.

-"No me digas"- dijo el tlatoani -"planeas derrotarme, je… a mi quien alimenta a la tierra y al hombre con agua"- continuaba hablando sin observar a Shyryu -"un hombre planea vencer al gran dios Tlaloc"-

Todas las gotas se lanzaron en contra de Shyryu y no solo eso, también el agua que llenaba los charcos fueron a su encuentro, pronto Shyryu se encontraba inmerso en un gigantesca esfera de agua.

-"¡Maldición!"- pensó Shyryu -"esto es vergonzoso, me logro atrapar en esta esfera de agua, pero…"- Shyryu trato de moverse sin embargo le fue imposible, pronto noto que el agua de la esfera se movía, con un flujo que le daba la forma, Shyryu no podía romper ese flujo y era incapaz de salir de ella.

-"Esperaba a Apolo, o a la misma Atena para medir mis fuerzas con ellos, que un simple humano este aquí, me insulta… Tratas de vencer el flujo, santo de Atena"- dijo Tlaloc, -"¡Déjalo es imposible!, jamás vencerás mi voluntad sobre el agua, con tu cosmos…"-

-"Es cierto, es imposible"- pensó Shyryu mientras dejaba salir una bocanada de aire y perdía el conocimiento.

:::

-"Shyryu"- decía la voz de un anciano -"levántate Shyryu y vuélvelo a intentar"-

-"¿Maestro?"- pensaba Shyryu sumergido en el agua de pronto al darse cuenta se levanto rápidamente, saliendo del cuerpo y respirando hondamente, el joven Shyryu estaba en los cinco picos entrenando bajo tutela de el anciano maestro

-"¡Es imposible maestro!" se quejaba el joven mientras contenía el su llanto a la impotencia -"Jamás tendré un cuerpo capaz de vencer a la cascada, es imposible trepar las rocas mientras toda esa agua te lo impide"-

-"Shyryu, es cierto, tus músculos jamás vencerán al flujo de la cascada"- dijo el anciano mientas en su voz se mezclaba la sabiduría con la dureza -"es tu cosmos el que romperá el flujo, debes hacer que tu cosmos sea tan grande para que inclusive el flujo del agua, no te impida ser firme como una roca"- y rio un poco -"y si, debes de hacer crecer tus músculos un poco más, porque a pesar de que puedas romper el flujo del agua con tu cosmos, también necesitas aferrarte a la roca como si fueras parte de ella"-

:::

-"Maestro"- medito Shyryu mientras el flujo de la esfera lo oprimía -"Gracias"-

De pronto el agua cedió y cayo como si hubiese perdido la vida que Tlaloc le había otorgado, el ruido del agua inerte a los pies de Shyryu hizo que Tlaloc por primera vez volteara a ver al Santo de Atena.

La lluvia había cesado completamente, mientras Shyryu dirigía su cosmos en contra del tlatoani y hablaba -"Soy Shyryu, el Santo del Dragón y tu flujo de agua no será suficiente… ¡Para vencerme!"-

De pronto un Rayo golpeo a Shyryu, provenía de Tlaloc -"Controlo los rayos y todo el agua que corre por los ríos, o cae de los cielos"- el tlatoani bajaba flotando de la roca tenía también un escudo y una Macuahuitl, al fin poso sus pies sobre el agua del estanque, flotando sobre ella como si se tratase para el de suelo firme.

-"Y tú, dices ser un dragón"- cerro los ojos y sonrió -"Interesante, en la era de la mitología nosotros, los dioses cazamos a los dragones de estas tierras, solo uno sobrevivió, el gran Quetzalcóatl que es el dragón mas majestuoso del universo"- dijo mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de adoración a aquel dragón.

Shyryu observaba al tlatoani mientras se levantaba después de recibir la descarga de Tlaloc.

-"Dragon"- dijo mientras bajaba la vista a Shyryu -"permíteme cazarte que después beberé tu sangre como ofrenda"-

:::

Hyoga y Shun seguían su recorrido por teōpochotl.

-"Shun gracias por rescatarme, de no ser por ti habría sido aplastado por los restos de esa rama"- dijo Hyoga

-"No te preocupes Hyoga, estaba muy cerca y me preocupe al sentir como tu cosmos se desvanecía junto con la cuarta rama"- respondió Shun -"Ahora Shyryu y mi hermano se encargan del quinto y sexto nivel, por eso debemos dirigirnos rápidamente a la séptima y octava rama, cada vez estamos más cerca de acabar con esta amenaza"-

Hyoga se detuvo

-"Shun, el enemigo al que te enfrentaste, ¿era poderoso?"- pregunto Hyoga mientras a quien parecía que algo lo molestaba internamente.

-"Poseia un gran corazón"- dijo Shun -"Sin embargo su poder apenas superaba al de los Santos dorados, pero por que lo preguntas Hyoga"-

-"Es que…"- dijo Hyoga -"El tlatoani al que yo me enfrente, tenía un cosmos aterrador, era equiparable con el de Julián Solo mientras era manipulado por Poseidón, pero mas allá lo que me preocupa es lo que Xibalba dijo antes de morir"-

-"Cada tlatoani es más poderoso que el anterior"- dijo Shun mientras miraba hacia arriba buscando con la mirada las ramas restantes

-"Así es, Shun"- dijo Hyoga -"El cosmos que manipulaba al tlatoani a quien me enfrente era tan vasto como el de Hypnos o Thanatos, debemos tener cuidado…."- Shun escuchaba atento a Hyoga -"si es que alguno de esos Dioses descendió a defender el árbol"-


	10. 10 LA LEYENDA DEL DRAGON QUE DESAFIA AL

SAINT SEIYA

EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES

(FANFIC AEBAEZR)

Capítulo X

LA LEYENDA DE EL DRAGÓN QUE DESAFÍA AL TRUENO

-"Este es escudo son las nubes"- explicaba Tlaloc -"Y esta Macuahuitl, es el poder del trueno a mi mano"-, Tlaloc golpeo el escudo con su Macuahuitl y el sonido fue equivalente al sonido de los truenos; -"Dragon Shyryu"- continuo Tlaloc sarcásticamente -"¿te atreves a desafiar eso?"-

-"En mi mano derecha reside la legendaria espada excalibur"- respondió Shyryu "-Y ella es capaz de cortar las nubes y el mismo sonido del trueno"-

-"Je"- se mofo Tlaloc -"Adelante demuéstramelo"- y coloco su escudo en el suelo -"Trata de cortar el cielo"-

Shyryu lanzo el corte pero al tocar con su brazo al escudo de las nubes, el brazo de su armadura se hizo pedazos, y su mano se lastimo por el golpe.

-"¡Imposible!"- pensó Shyryu -"debí haberlo partido en dos"-

Tlaloc observaba el rostro incrédulo de Shyryu -"Ahora es mi turno dragón"- y dicho esto Tlaloc levanto su Macuahuitl que empezó a rodearse de relámpagos, Shyryu retrocedió para defenderse con su escudo, pero el golpe llego veloz, el escudo del dragón se cuarteo, y su mano izquierda también resulto herida.

-"Entiendes ahora tu inferioridad"- dijo Tlaloc -"Te llamas a ti mismo un dragón, pero resultaste ser una iguana, tu sangre no será suficiente para saciarme"- Tlaloc adopto una postura de combate -"Ahora te cortare con mis relámpagos"-

-"¡Maldición!, mi escudo y excalibur están desechos"- pensaba Shyryu -"Y usar mis técnicas de dragón sería inútil, contra quien manipula las corrientes, realmente estoy perdido"-

Un cometa dorado llego al lugar de la batalla y se poso sobre ambos combatientes

-"Imposible"- decía Shyryu mientras el brillo dorado disminuía y revelaba el objeto al que envolvía -"¡Una armadura dorada!, pero la armadura de libra aun no ha sido reparada… no, ¡Es la armadura de Capricornio!"-

La armadura de capricornio se poso en el suelo húmedo, y ambos brazos se desprendieron de ella, para vestir los brazos heridos de Shyryu.

-"Shura"- pensaba Shyryu -"Tu espíritu aun habita en esta armadura, está bien ¡No me rendiré! ahora cortare en dos al tlatoani con el filo dorado de Excalibur"

Shyryu se lanzo contra Tlaloc, pero el filo no lo corto

-"¿Acaso no es suficiente?"- pensó Shyryu que observaba los brazos de capricornio -"Afortunadamente no sufrieron ningún daño"- y levanto su mirada desafiante en contra de Tlaloc -"¡Lo intentare de nuevo!"-

-"No importa cuánto lo intentes"- dijo tlaloc que no sufría ante el filo de Shyryu -"Yo soy un dios entiéndelo"-

-"¿¡Un dios!?"- se pregunto internamente Shyryu, pero respondió -"pues así seas un dios debo partirte en dos"-

Pero Tlaloc ya lanzaba su corte de trueno contra Shyryu que lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzar los brazos de capricornio para defenderse, pero aun así, recibió diversos cortes en su piel y fue lanzado al suelo por la fuerza del impacto

-"¡Shyryu levántate! y dirige de nuevo tu filo contra el enemigo"- decía la voz de Shura como un eco dentro de la mente de Shyryu -"Eleva tu cosmo Shyryu, y utiliza el filo de estos brazos, el filo que ha cortado a los dioses mismos desde la era mitológica"-

Pronto un calor que provenía de los brazos de capricornio reconforto a Shyryu,

-"¿Esta es la calidez de tu cosmos?"- pensó Shyryu -"¿Shura?, no, es algo más profundo, es la calidez de todos quienes han usado la armadura dorada"- Shyryu se levantaba -"Debo lograr que mi cosmos haga resonancia con el de ustedes, debo alcanzar el octavo sentido para cortar al enemigo en dos"-

Tlaloc observaba a Shyryu con un poco de admiración mezclada con exasperación -"Ya veo, reconozco que en realidad eres un dragón, así que ya no seré flexible contigo"- La lluvia se reanudó pesada, las gotas parecían piedras estrellándose con fuerza y frialdad contra Shyryu, pronto un viento hizo que las gotas se lanzaran contra Shyryu que ahora parecía estar en contra de la fuerza de un huracán.

Aun así, Shyryu elevaba su cosmos y preparaba su ataque, mientras se renovada cortina blanca, los relámpagos de la Macuahuitl de Tlaloc se distinguían entre ese borroso paisaje.

Todo se resumió en un ataque, Shyryu guiado por los relámpagos se lanzo contra su enemigo, los cosmos combinados de la armadura dorada y el de Shyryu le permitían hacerse camino en contra del huracán.

Los relámpagos de la Macuahuitl de Tlaloc se lanzaron con fuerza, pero Shyryu salto y logro esquivarlos, ahora estaba encima del enemigo, y uso a excalibur, en contra del escudo de las nubes, que uso Tlaloc para defenderse.

Pero no fue suficiente, el escudo se rompió, así como la obsidiana, un corte limpio la separo en dos, y el tlatoani también fue partido en dos por el corte.

:::

En un espacio, por demás extraño, el sol permanecía inmóvil en medio de la nada, mientras la luna se le acercaba y le hablaba con palabras matizadas con solemnidad.

-"Hijo mío, representante del nuevo sol"- dijo la luna -"No te inquieta lo que sucede en el árbol"-

-"Madre mía, los designios de Quetzalcoatl fueron claros"- respondió el sol -"debemos confiar en los tlatoanis"-

-"Pero permitir que simples mortales lleven a cabo la tarea de los dioses"- dijo la luna -"Es una tontería por parte de el dragón, ya el mictlan ha sido destruido, así como tres ramas del árbol han caído, ¿no sería prudente descender y hacernos cargo de la situación?"-

-"Aun si el árbol se queda sin ramas"- respondió el sol -"El gran dragón cuida el nivel supremo, nadie es capaz de vencerlo, ni siquiera nosotros los dioses del sol y la luna"-

-"Pero nuestros planes se verán retrasados"- dijo la luna y el sol se volvió quieto ante la verdad que esas palabras encerraban.

-"Podríamos"- continuo la luna -"Descender y proteger las ramas restantes hijo mío, y convencer a otro dios para que cuide la sexta rama que cuida ese inútil humano"-

-"El guerrero humano posee una fuerza capaz de hacer temblar a los dioses"- dijo el sol -"El será suficiente para detener a los santos de Atena"-

-"¿Aun dudas hijo mío?"- dijo la luna -"Esta bien que así sea, yo descenderé al séptimo nivel y me encargare personalmente de esos insignificantes humanos"-


	11. 11 LA LEYENDA DEL SENTIMIENTO INMORTAL

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo XI**

**LA LEYENDA DEL SENTIMIENTO INMORTAL**

Ikki se había adentrado a la sexta rama, que parecía una cueva de roca solida; pronto llego al final de recorrido y observo a un hombre inclinado, que vestía su obsidiana, pero solo parte de ella; solo usaba los brazos, las piernas y el faldón; el peto de la obsidiana, lo portaba una mujer que dormía profundamente a sus pies.

-"Yo soy Ikki, el Santo del Fenix y debo vencerte antes de seguir mi camino"- dijo Ikki al hombre de la escena.

El hombre dejo de dirigir su atención a la mujer dormida, y se puso de pie su mirada manaba un calor extraño y sus piernas denotaban una gran firmeza así como sus potentes brazos -"Yo Popocatépetl, acepto tu desafío"- dijo el sexto tlatoani.

-"¿Popocatépetl?"- dijo Ikki mientras cerraba los ojos mientras empezaba a recordar

**:::**

-"¡Mira nada mas como te dejo el entrenamiento de hoy!"- decía la joven esmeralda mientras curaba las heridas de el joven Ikki -"Ikki, mi padre va a matarte, ¿acaso tanto deseas la fuerza mas alla de tu propio bienestar?"-

-"Esmeralda"- dijo Ikki que permanecía recostado -"Ya te lo he dicho, deseo ser fuerte para proteger a mi hermano… y también para protegerte a ti"-

-"Temía que dijeras eso"- dijo esmeralda mientras sumergía un trapo en agua tibia -"Déjame contarte algo"- saco el trapo y lo coloco sobre una de las heridas de Ikki

-"Hace mucho tiempo, en tierras lejanas"- continuo hablando Esmeralda

_-"Existía un hombre tan fuerte que se dice que incluso los dioses temblaban ante su puño, ese hombre se llamaba Popocatépetl, era un soldado que se dedicaba a subyugar pueblos para su reino. _

_Después de una guerra larga, Popocatépetl entro triunfante a su reino, era comandante del ejército, tenía todo lo que deseaba, sin embargo el destino coloco ante sus ojos algo que aun no poseía, el amor en la forma de una princesa que observaba el desfile triunfal, Popocatépetl se enamoro de la princesa Iztaccíhuatl. _

_Después del desfile, Popocatépetl entro al palacio decidido a pedir la mano de la princesa al rey, sin embargo el rey lo considero indigno, pero un dios no lo hizo y ordeno al rey ponerle una prueba a Popocatépetl, si él la cumplía el rey le concedería la mano de su hija._

_El rey cumplió las palabras de aquel dios, y mando una tarea a Popocatépetl, pero no era una tarea fácil, pues el rey deseaba que Popocatépetl fracasara, le mando conquistar un aguerrido reino, a tal grado, de que hiciera que los dioses mismos se arrodillaran al conquistador, Popocatépetl se puso de pie y salió del palacio, dispuesto a cumplir el mandato. _

_Años de guerra pasaron, pero Popocatépetl logro la misión que se le había encomendado, conquisto aquel reino y los dioses encarnados se postraron a sus pies._

_Al volver, Popocatépetl solo deseaba ver a Iztaccíhuatl, pero los dioses rencorosos por su victoria ya habían actuado y pidieron en sacrificio a la princesa, el rey temeroso de los dioses obedeció, y justo cuando Popocatépetl entro en la ciudad, la princesa era ejecutada en el templo principal._

_Popocatépetl se volvió loco, y destruyo templos y plazas, y se cuenta que su llanto de dolor era más terrible que su grito de guerra, al final cansado se acerco al cadáver de la princesa y lloro a su lado._

_El dios que consideraba digno a Popocatépetl de todo lo que deseara, descendió y se conmovió ante la escena, y le otorgo la inmortalidad a Popocatépetl, y aunque no podía regresar el aliento a Iztaccíhuatl, le curó sus heridas y la mantuvo bella por siempre, después cubrió a ambos con nieve y con el tiempo, el amor de Popocatépetl hacia Iztaccíhuatl, se inmortalizo en dos majestuosos volcanes."_

_- _ Esmeralda termino de hablar y observo a Ikki

-"Yo no deseo la fuerza por capricho de los dioses"- dijo Ikki -"Yo la deseo para que vivamos felices juntos, algún día"-

-"Ikki"- dijo esmeralda -"Te pareces mucho a Popocatépetl"-

**:::**

-"Esmeralda"- pensaba Ikki mientras abría de nuevo los ojos y regresaba su ser a la sexta rama y hablo hacia Popocatépetl -"¡Que curioso es el destino, al ponerte frente a mí!"-

Popocatépetl sonrió -"Veo que conoces mi leyenda, entonces huye de aquí y no regreses no tengo deseos de pelear mas"-

Ikki sonrió también y empezó a elevar su cosmos -"No esperaras que huya verdad"- y permaneció un momento desafiante en silencio -"No, ¡te demostrare que tu historia no es más que un capricho de los dioses!"-

Ikki lanzo su puño de fuego y Popocatépetl lo recibió de lleno en su pecho desnudo pero aun así no se inmuto Ikki ante eso retrocedió rápidamente, expectante a algún movimiento del tlatoani, que para sorpresa de Ikki le dio la espalda.

-"¿¡Que haces!?"- dijo Ikki -"¡Cometes un error si me subestimas!"-

-"No te subestimo"- dijo Popocatépetl -"Pero sé que se que no me vencerás"- y al decir esto coloco sus manos en el suelo volcánico que abundaba en aquella rama, lo agarro como si lo tratase de cargar, y jalo de tal forma que mágicamente levanto un muro de piedra para proteger de la batalla a su amada, hecho aquello el tlatoani presto nuevamente su atención en Ikki.

Después Popocatépetl lanzo su puño pero fue corto, sin embargo una corriente de aire continuo la trayectoria de este, Ikki trato de esquivarlo pero le golpeo el brazo izquierdo -"Je"- dijo Ikki -"Necesitaras algo mejor que una onda de choque para vencerme"-

Popocatépetl sonrió y dijo -"¿Eso crees?"-

Al instante la armadura del Fénix se pulverizo e Ikki quedo sin protección frente a su enemigo.

**:::**

Un guerreo ataviado en una armadura de un negro profundo y brillante hacia una reverencia hacia lo que parecía una oscuridad en un principio, pero aquel que observara bien, lograría ver a una mujer, de gran belleza, con su piel desnuda blanca y brillante como la luna, de cabellos negros y mirada profunda que permanecía sentada en un pequeño trono expectante, como si la aburricion le matara.

-"He cumplido sus ordenes"- dijo el tlatoani a la mujer -"He traído 100 infantes"-

-"Perfecto"- dijo la mujer que se disponía a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por el tlatoani

-"¡Oh mi señora!"- dijo el guerrero en su interrupción -"¡Los santos de Atena caerán a sus pies!, con su presencia y mi fuerza combinada nada nos detendrá, ¡Dominaremos al mundo, incluso a los otros dioses!"-

La mujer que había adquirido un rostro severo mientras el tlatoani hablaba pronto lo suavizo y observo con una dulce mirada al guerrero

-"Ciertamente"- dijo la mujer -"Pero quien dijo que te necesito, para conquistar el mundo si es que me lo propusiera"-

Las palabras de la mujer inquietaron la mirada del tlatoani que pronto se vio despojado de su obsidiana. La mujer se puso de pie, y la obsidiana la vistió, esta empezó a brillar y se transformo volviéndose más hermosa y ataviada que cuando la vestía el tlatoani.

La mujer elevo su mano y el tlatoani empezó a flotar en contra de su voluntad, y empezó a chillar

-"Si, así"- dijo la mujer -"Grita de dolor para mi"- y presiono su puño y el tlatoani soltó su aliento en un último grito aterrador.


	12. 12 LA LEYENDA DEL VOLCAN HUMANO

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo XII**

**LA LEYENDA DEL VOLCAN HUMANO**

-"Mi hermano se hace cargo del sexto nivel"- dijo Shun-"Y nosotros pronto llegaremos al séptimo"-

Hyoga observo a Shun -"Si, yo me hare cargo del séptimo tlatoani Shun, tú debes seguir adelante"-

Shun iba a decir de acuerdo justo cuando un grito aterrador se oyó adelante

-"¿¡Que es eso!?"- dijo Shun

-"Proviene de esa cavidad, que extraño esta en medio del árbol"- dijo Hyoga

-"Hyoga, quizás el tlatoani no nos espera en la rama"- concluyo Shun

-"Ya veo, pretende evitar que nos separemos para seguir adelante"- dijo Hyoga quien se adelanto -"¡Yo me adelantare Shun! y distraeré al tlatoani después de eso sigue adelante"-

Shun asintió mientras perdió a Hyoga de vista, pero pronto el grito de Hyoga se oyó dentro de la cavidad

-"¡Hyoga!"- grito Shun quien también entro a la cavidad

-"Santos de Atena"- hablo una mujer de piel brillante como la luna que contrastaba con la oscuridad de su armadura -"Griten, para mi"- Pronto el grito de Shun inundo la oscuridad.

**:::**

Ikki permanecía incrédulo ante lo que había sucedido -"Destruyo la armadura del fénix, sin siquiera tocarla"- pensaba al mismo tiempo

-"Ahora, que esa basura ya no te protege, destrozare tu cuerpo"- y Popocatépetl lanzo ondas de aire en contra de Ikki quien ahora pudo esquivarlas todas. Después del ataque de Popocatépetl Ikki permaneció quieto y empezó a elevar su cosmos

-"Te arrepentirás por haberte burlado de la armadura del Fénix"- dijo ikki mientras su cosmos lo cubría como una llama gentil, pronto, esa llama se extinguió e Ikki portaba nuevamente la armadura del Fénix.

-"Ya veo asi que tu armadura es capaz de regenerarse"- dijo Popocatépetl -"Asi es"- dijo Ikki -"mientras el fuego de mi cosmos arda, esta armadura renacerá una y otra vez de sus cenizas"-

-"Je"- se mofo Popocatep -"¡Que fastidio!"- y dicho esto se lanzo, ya no mantendría distancia entre el e Ikki ahora sus golpes harían contacto.

Pronto la lucha se volvió una lucha de puños, Ikki también lograba golpear al mítico tlatoani pero, mientras este apenas se inmutaba ante los poderosos golpes de Ikki, cada puño de Popocatépetl destrozaba más y más la armadura de Ikki.

Poco a poco los puños cesaron, ikki estaba exhausto por aquel intercambio de golpes, su cuerpo le dolía pues los puños directos de Popocatépetl eran de una fuerza indescriptible, pronto el fuego gentil volvió a cubrir a Ikki y la armadura del Fénix se regenero nuevamente.

Mientras, Popocatépetl permanecía inmóvil, como si no conociera el cansancio, la única diferencia es que ahora su rostro reflejaba el fastidio que había expresado en palabras.

**:::**

Los ojos de Shyryu se abrían lentamente, había perdido la noción de donde estaba pues su cosmos después de haber alcanzado aquel nivel se esfumo junto con gran parte de su fuerza.

-"¿Como logre huir de la rama mientras caía?" se preguntaba Shryu que ahora solo vestía el peto y las rodilleras del dragón, "Oh no, y los brazos de capricornio, se habrán perdido mientras caía la rama" pero pronto obtuvo su respuesta.

La armadura completa de capricornio yacía a lado suyo brillante, como si observara atentamente a Shyryu

-"Ya veo tu me salvaste"- dijo Shyryu -"Bien ahora seguire adelante"- y se disponía a seguir avanzando cuando algo lo hizo posar su vista nuevamente en la armadura dorada, un sentimiento de nostalgia mezclado con solemnidad.

-"Tu también tienes algo más que hacer aun, ¿no es así?"- dijo Shyryu mientras la armadura como respondiendo a sus palabras salió disparada como un cometa dorado, Shyryu la observaba partir mientras pensaba -"Hacia donde te guiara tu deber, armadura de capricornio"-

**:::**

-"Parece que esta pelea no nos llevara a ninguna parte"- dijo Ikki -"Poseemos el mismo nivel de cosmos"-

Popocatépetl dejo su expresión de fastidio y sonrió -"Absurdo"- dijo -"Mi cosmos supera con creces al tuyo, mi problema es esa armadura, pero se me ha ocurrido algo"-

Y dicho eso Popocatépetl comenzó a lanzar sus puños nuevamente, pero algo andaba mal, Ikki lo notaba, a pesar de que Popocatépetl se lanzaba con fuerza contra Ikki, este fallaba al final, sus puños no acertaban; e Ikki solo se limitaba a huir del tlatoani puesto que no mostraba aperturas en su defensa mientras lanzaba esos puños.

-"¿Que trata de hacer?"- pensaba Ikki mientras se posaba en el suelo pronto comenzó a notar un calor que provenía de sus pies y bajo su mirada

-"¡IMPOSIBLE!"- dijo en voz alta Ikki al ver que el suelo estaba desquebrajado, los puños de Popocatépetl había destruido el suelo volcánico y ahora un pequeño lago de magma ocupaba violentamente el lugar

-"¡Ha destruido la piedra volcánica con sus puños!"- pensó Ikki quien adoptaba su postura de pelea -"El no es un enemigo ordinario"-

-"Fénix he pensado poner a prueba tu armadura"- dijo Popocatépetl -"Dices que se regenera de sus cenizas, me pregunto si después de ser destruida con magma, lograra volver nuevamente"-

Ikki veía incrédulo a Popocatépetl -"¿Con magma?"- dijo -"¿Y cómo piensas manipularla?"-

-"Je"- sonrió Popocatépetl -"Supuse que conocías mi leyenda Fénix, yo soy un volcán"- y dio un paso hacia el lago de magma, Ikki no podía creer lo que veía, Popocatépetl estaba dentro del magma como si se tratase de un cuerpo de agua.

El ataque fue veloz, Popocatépetl se lanzaba contra Ikki con sus brazos y piernas bañados en magma ardiente.

Ikki no podía hacer nada más que esquivarlo -"Vaya valor de los santos de Atena"- decía Popocatépetl -"Huyen ante el puño de los tlatoanis… ¡QUE VERGONZOSO Y TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE POSEEMOS EL MISMO NIVEL!"-

Ahora los golpes de Popocatépetl también provenían de sus poderosas piernas que al impactar hacían que el suelo temblara, creando un violento oleaje en el magma

-"Maldición"- pensaba Ikki mientras esquivaba los ataques del tlatoani -"Tiene razón, no puedo detenerlo, si tan solo pudiera acumular mi cosmos al máximo, quizás tendría una oportunidad"- pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el poderoso pie de Popocatépetl que había caído justo frente a él, Popocatépetl miro con furia a ikki por haberlo esquivado y con su brazo trato de abofetearlo pero ikki logro esquivarlo nuevamente.

-"pero es imposible mientras ese sujeto siga atacándome"- regreso nuevamente a sus pensamientos Ikki -"Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad"-

Después como obedeciendo a sus pensamientos el tlatoani detuvo su ataque, el muro que protegía a Iztaccihuatl estaba a espaldas de Ikki,

Ikki comenzó a acumular su cosmos -"Lamento tener que aprovechar esta circunstancia"- dijo Ikki al tlatoani, -"pero el futuro de la tierra está en juego"- y tras acumular su cosmos se lanzo contra Popocatépetl

El puño de Ikki viajaba como un fénix de fuego pero el fuego se sofoco al encontrarse con la palma de Popocatépetl que fue suficiente para detener el ken de Ikki, pronto el brazo de la armadura de Ikki se desintegro por el calor pero Ikki logro retirar su brazo antes de que el tlatoani lo apresara.

A pesar de eso Ikki comenzó a ver un poco de esperanza

-"¿Por qué sonríes?"- dijo Popocatépetl pero su duda se esfumo de su rostro cuando el brazo que había utilizado para detener el puño de Ikki quedaba desprotegido, porque el puño de Ikki había destrozado el brazo de la obsidiana.


	13. 13 LA LEYENDA DEL CORAZON ARDIENTE

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo XIII**

**LA LEYENDA DE UN CORAZON ARDIENTE**

-"Ya veo Ikki sigue luchando en el sexto nivel"- pensaba Shyryu -"pero que extraño no siento ninguna perturbación en el sexto nivel, ¿Acaso Shun y Hyoga?, ¡No imposible!, debo seguir mi camino"

Poco después Shyryu llego a la cavidad en el centro del árbol, -"Que extraño, una barrera me impide seguir al séptimo nivel, al parecer la única manera de seguir adelante es atravesando esa cavidad"-

Shyryu se interno en la oscuridad y poco después sus gritos se escucharon desde el interior.

**:::**

-"¡Imposible!"- dijo Popocatépetl -"¡Haz destruido parte de mi obsidiana!"- pero antes de algo mas el tlatoani salto y se coloco donde minutos antes Ikki había acumulado su cosmos.

-"Además casi perdi a mi amada"- continuo hablando Popocatépetl -"Debo terminar con esto ahora, Santo del Fénix eres como un insecto molesto zumbando a mi alrededor"-

Ikki empezaba a mirar desafiante al tlatoani, sabía que se disponía a usar todas sus fuerzas y es que ahora reconocía internamente que el cosmos de aquel hombre era abominable.

-"A diferencia de los tlatoanis que son marionetas de los espíritus y dioses, yo poseo un cosmos mío"- explicaba a Ikki Popocatépetl -"Ademas, dices que mi leyenda es un capricho de los dioses, ¡PUES YO ESCUPO EN TUS PALABRAS!, sin embargo, reconozco que mi leyenda es un capricho de mi corazón"-

-"He derrumbado a Tlatoanis de otras épocas y lo volveré hacer si es necesario"- continuaba hablando el tlatoani mientras elevaba sus brazos -"Con esta técnica aplastare a quien sea, sea un Dios, un tlatoani o un insecto como tú"-

El cosmos de Popocatépetl empezó a elevarse rápidamente y todo el sitio comenzó a temblar, los ojos del tlatoani se volvieron blancos y su mirada expresaba la furia de una erupción volcánica y su cuerpo adquiría un color que expresaba el ardor interno del cuerpo del tlatoani.

Ikki comenzó a elevar su cosmos -"Así deben ser las luchas entre hombres, y reconozco que posees un cosmos ardiente, sin embargo, mientras el recuerdo de esmeralda y la voz de mi hermano acompañen mi ser, ¡Mi cosmos ardera!"-

-"¡Debo alcanzar el octavo sentido nuevamente!"- pensaba para si Ikki "¡No, debo superarlo!, es la única forma de vencer a este enemigo… aunque me hubiera gustado combatir con él en otras circunstancias"-

-"¡Posees un corazón ardiente!"- dijo Ikki pero sus palabras se ahogaron en el ruido del magma que se levanto a voluntad del tlatoani, como dos muros dispuestos a aplastar a Ikki, sin embargo la gravedad luchaba contra el cosmos de Popocatépetl, Ikki lo comprendió esa asombrosa técnica no estaba perfeccionada aun, y eso le brindaba una oportunidad de acumular mas cosmos en su ser.

Pronto el ave mítica del fénix, envolvió a Ikki quien estaba dispuesto a lanzarse, en cualquier momento, pero aun necesitaba más cosmos para atravesar al tlatoani.

De pronto muchas cosas sucedieron en menos de un segundo.

Los muros de magma obedecían ya plenamente la voluntad de Popocatépetl pero antes de caer sobre Ikki perdieron el control y cedieron a la voluntad de la física, sin causarle daño al Fenix.

Ikki a pesar de haber observado lo que detuvo el cosmos de Popocatépetl no pudo detener su ataque, la mítica ave fénix envuelta en fuego se lanzaba ya contra el corazón del tlatoani, mientras Popocatépetl era abrazado el espectro de una mujer, era Iztaccíhuatl

-"¡Detente por favor!"- le decía Iztaccíhuatl -"Ya no te lastimes mas por mi causa"-

Ikki atravesó a Popocatépetl quien cayó vencido

Ahora Ikki observaba el cuerpo de Iztaccíhuatl que Popocatépetl defendía, sin atreverse a voltear para no violar el momento anhelado por Popocatépetl el momento en que su amor al fin la hablaba

-"Ya veo"- decía Popocatépetl mientras levantaba su mano que parecía acariciar la mejilla del espectro de la princesa, -"La muerte después de una eternidad sin ti, es cálida, se siente como el beso que siempre soñé robarte"-

La mano cedió junto con la vida del Tlatoani.

Pronto la rama comenzó a temblar e Ikki salió de ella mientras pensaba en el recuerdo de esmeralda y pensaba -"Esmeralda, se que la muerte me acercara mas a ti, ¡Pero aun tengo una era que proteger!"-

**:::**

Aquella mujer de piel blanca ataviada con una obsidiana oscura como la noche sin estrellas, escuchaba atentamente, el ruido como relámpagos de la rama cayendo; mientras hablaba en voz alta para sí misma.

-"Lo vez hijo mío, aquel hombre, como todos los hombres; fue vulnerable al final, cedió ante el amor"- hizo un silencio y cerró los ojos -"Porque no podía ser de otra forma, el amor no es más que una espina que los dioses clavamos en el corazón de los hombres, un mero capricho nuestro ardiendo en el deseo de los mortales"

Después observo el suelo donde yacía el tlatoani, una decena de niños, Shun, Shyryu y Hyoga.

-"¡Solo un santo más!"- dijo la mujer -"Después todo habrá terminado, y este árbol cumplirá su cometido sin ningún estorbo"-

Pero algo distrajo su discurso, provenía de más abajo, de la segunda rama, donde un cosmos ateniense comenzaba a agitarse.

-"Je"- dijo -"Supongo entonces que aún quedan dos, excelente me agradan los gritos de los santos de Atena"-

Y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante la situación

**:::**

En el segundo nivel, Kiki el santo dorado de Aries comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia y lentamente abría los ojos.


	14. 14 LA LEYENDA DE SUS VOCES EN EL FOLLAJE

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo XIV**

**LA LEYENDA de LAS VOCES ENTRE EL FOLLAJE**

_Previamente… _

_Kiki se adentro a la segunda rama del árbol, pero fue sorprendido por las voces de Mu y otros caballeros dorados ya fallecidos; después fue atacado y perdió el conocimiento..._

**:::**

Kiki abria lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado; poco a poco sus sentidos percibían el mármol del suelo y una persona a lado de él.

-"¡Atena!"- reacciono Kiki al reconocer a Saori Kido que se encontraba en el templo de Aries -"Le ruego me disculpe por…"-

-"No hay nada que disculpar"- sonrio Saori mientras hablaba -"Veo que has reparado tu armadura"- mientras hablaba Kiki volteaba a ver la armadura dorada de aries -"¿Mi Armadura?"- pensó para sus adentros

-"No Atena"- empezó a hablar mientras una sombra de decepción se apoderaba en su rostro -"Yo no estoy calificado para portar una armadura, menos una dorada"- Atena lo observaba con atención, Kiki lo sentía sin atreverse a voltear a ver el rostro de la Diosa, no sabía qué era lo que Atena veía en el pues era débil, había tardado 3 años en reparar la armadura de Aries y su cuerpo estaba herido por su entrenamiento, un entrenamiento sin guía. -"No pude concluir mi entrenamiento, el maestro Mu murió, ya nadie puede enseñarme los secretos de Aries, pude reparar la armadura pero tarde mucho y quizás no lo hice bien, jamás puse atención a eso mientras el vivía…"-

-"Buscas el poder por tu propia cuenta"- hablo Atena interrumpiendo el discurso de Kiki -"Eso es precisamente lo que necesita el santuario después de la cruel batalla contra Hades, buscar por si mismo poder"- Kiki miraba expectante a Atena -"Kiki"- prosiguió Atena mientras se inclinaba y posaba una de sus manos sobre las heridas de Kiki -"Santo Dorado de Aries, Kiki"- el cosmos de Atena penetro en el cuerpo de Kiki era cálido y le reconfortaba, pronto las heridas de Kiki fueron curadas por el cosmos de la Diosa, la diosa sonrió -"Debes aprender a llamar maestro a tu nueva armadura, ella te enseñara todo lo que ha aprendido desde la era mitológica, todos los santos son capaces de percibir esa nostalgia que guardan las armaduras, el legado de sus antiguos dueños"- Kiki observaba la armadura y se preguntaba si en realidad podría aprender algo literalmente de ella pero su mente se perdió cuando Atena coloco sus dedos en su frente -"Pero es tu raza la única capaz de entender el lenguaje de las armaduras"-

Atena se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir del templo pero antes de salir volteo de nuevo y hablo a Kiki -"Espero sigas entrenando muy duro, Patriarca Kiki de Aries"- y dicho eso salió del templo.

**:::**

-"Ese dia Atena no solo me encomendó una misión"- pensaba kiki que empezaba a volver en sí, -"Me encomendó el legado de esta era"- los brazos de Kiki soportaban ahora su peso -"No puedo morir aquí"-

-"Veo que aun sigues con vida"- hablo el tlatoani mientras Kiki se ponía de pie -"Yo soy el ave tlatoani, Quetzal"-

-"¡Por supuesto!"- dijo desafiante Kiki -"¡Mi misión es proteger el legado de esta era y no puedo permitirme morir aquí!"-

-"Es inútil"- dijo el tlatoani -"Estas desecho, observa"- el tlatoani señalo el cuerpo de Kiki -"Esas plumas, son las sagradas plumas del Quetzal"-

Kiki observo su cuerpo y tenia clavadas en él 4 plumas, largas verdes escarlata y brillantes, teñidas con un rojo sangre

-"¿¡Sangre!"- dijo Kiki

-"Así es"- dijo el tlatoani -"ese color rojo que tiñe a la pluma del Quetzal es tu sangre, así como en la era de la mitología, el Quetzal descendió a limpiar con su plumaje las heridas de los hombres caídos en batalla, esa pluma te brindara paz cuando se termine de teñir totalmente jeje"-

-"¡Torpe!"- dijo Kiki -"¿Acaso crees que esperare a que eso suceda?"- y elevo su cosmos mandando a volar las plumas que tenia clavado… pero poco después sintió un leve mareo y su postura titubeo

-"No subestimes a las plumas"- dijo el Tlatoani -"Tu cosmos esta mermado por la sustancia que poseen en su filo, por eso notaras que tu cuerpo titubea, sin embargo debo reconocer que has sobrevivido a mi ataque con 4 plumas, pero ahora será diferente, ¡no resistirás nuevamente!"-

-"Kiki"- nuevamente la voz de Mu y los otros santos dorados se oían entre el follaje

-"Sus voces…"- pero antes de que Kiki pudiera pensar, más plumas se lanzaban en su contra desde las sombras de las hojas

-"Je se acabo"- dijo el tlatoani

-"¡Te equivocas!"- dijo Kiki que estaba envuelto por un cilindro de cristal -"No caeré nuevamente en ese truco y mi muro de cristal me protegerá de tus ataques, así que será mejor que pienses en otra estrategia"-

-"Ya veo"- dijo el tlatoani -"Haz distinguido el origen de las voces"- y miles de aves volaron de entre los follajes y revolotearon alrededor del tlatoani -"En la antigüedad los viajeros que se internaban en la jungla escuchaban las voces de quienes cargaban en su conciencia, pero en realidad era el sentimiento de culpa que mezclado con la habilidad de estas aves de imitar la voz humana, lo que hacía que perdieran la razón en su camino"- las aves volaron en todas direcciones el tlatoani ya no las iba a utilizar.

-"Dices que tu muro de cristal será defensa suficiente"- continuo hablando el tlatoani mientras cerraba los ojo -"Yo no lo creo"-

Kiki pronto noto que una pluma había logrado penetrar su defensa la tomo con su mano y la arranco de su cuerpo

-"¡Acabemos con esto!"- dijo desafiante Kiki y ambos guerreros comenzaron a elevar sus respectivos cosmos.


	15. 15 LA LEYENDA DE AQUELLA AVE

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo XV**

**LA LEYENDA de AQUELLA AVE**

-"¿Que sucede en el séptimo nivel?"- pensaba Ikki mientras avanzaba -"El cosmos de todos ellos ha… no imposible; además la segunda rama aun sigue intacta"-

Ikki apresuro su velocidad -"¡Vamos Kiki debes hacerla caer!"-

**:::**

El tlatoani elevo su mano y decenas de puntos brillantes aparecieron instantáneamente a su voluntad; pareciera como si entre aquel follaje una galaxia hubiese nacido a voluntad del guerrero.

-"¡Te demostrare que tan débil es tu defensa!"- y dicho esto el tlatoani bajo su mano y los puntos brillantes se alargaron en dirección hacia Kiki quien coloco su muro de cristal.

Pero ahora era atacado por cientos de plumas, y pronto comenzó a cuartearse.

Kiki elevaba mas su cosmos tratando de otorgarle más fuerza al muro, pero a pesar de que aun se levantaba entre él y el ataque del tlatoani su apariencia era preocupante estaba totalmente estrellado.

El ataque del tlatoani ceso y al mismo tiempo el muro de cristal de rompió en miles de pedazos que caían en el suelo de aquella rama gigantesca desintegrándose al instante.

-"¡Sorprendente!"- dijo el tlatoani -"creí que ese nivel sería suficiente, pero esta vez no fallare en atravesarlo y acabar contigo"-

-"Es inútil levantar nuevamente el muro de cristal"- pensaba kiki con los ojos cerrados -"Aun es imperfecto"- apretó sus puños -"Debo… esquivar sus ataques y buscar una oportunidad"-

El tlatoani levanto nuevamente su mano pero ahora en lugar de puntos brillantes, aves de un humo brillante se dibujaron de la nada, todas puestas a atacar a la orden a Kiki,

El tlatoani bajo la mano y las aves de humo se lanzaron contra Kiki quien logro esquivarlas, otro grupo de aves se lanzara al ataque… Kiki las esquivo nuevamente

-"Eres muy bueno saltando"- dijo el tlatoani -"Pero me pregunto cuánto tardara tu debilitado cuerpo en traicionarte"-

Kiki sabía que las palabras del tlatoani eran ciertas, puesto que su cuerpo ya era pesado por el cansancio provocado por la sustancia de las plumas, pero debía seguir evitando los ataques.

Pronto el ataque ceso, el tlatoani había mandado 12 grupos de aves sucesivamente, y ahora que existía una calma relativa, Kiki distinguió que en suelo había muchas plumas clavadas en donde las aves se habían lanzado.

-"Cada quetzal posee varias plumas sagradas en su cola"- explicaba el tlatoani -"Estas aves de humo poseen las mismas"- el tlatoani señalo las plumas clavadas en el suelo – "¿comprendes ahora que te sucederá si no las esquivas?; pero ya que eres bueno esquivándolas tendré que pasar a otro nivel contigo y el humo ahora envolvía al guerrero"-

Pronto un ave del tamaño de un hombre envolvía al tlatoani -"A mí no me esquivaras"-

El ave se lanzo en contra de Kiki quien apenas pudo esquivarlo; pero el ave no se impactaba y desaparecía como las otras sino que como un boomerang daba la vuelta y reanudaba su ataque

-"No podre…"- kiki sabia que no podía detenerlo así que dibujo nuevamente el muro de cristal era su única alternativa; tenía ser lo suficientemente resistente para detener el ataque

El Tlatoani se impacto contra el muro de cristal deformándolo con la fuerza de su trayectoria, pero Kiki lo mantuvo estable, aun así la lucha entre el muro y el ataque seguía, Kiki podía ver claramente el rostro del tlatoani iluminado por las ondas del muro

-"No resistirá… ¡Tu muro no resistirá más! jaja"- dijo el tlatoani mientras aumentaba su cosmos haciendo titubear mas el muro de cristal

Sin embargo Kiki decidió no alimentar más al muro y se hizo a un lado antes de desaparecerlo y el tlatoani salió disparado como un cometa y se estrello contra el suelo;

-"¡Maldito!"- dijo el tlatoani y se volteo nuevamente a encarar a Kiki, y nuevamente las aves de humo aparecieron revoloteando a su alrededor mientras nuevamente el humo le envolvía

-"Je"- dijo kiki -"Ya no dirás que esta vez no fallaras"- termino su frase con un torno burlón.

La ira del tlatoani se reflejo en su rostro mientras todas las aves se lanzaban contra Kiki quien las esquivo nuevamente

-"¡Esquivándolas de nuevo!"- dijo el tlatoani -"¡Que cobardes son los Santos dorados!"-

El rostro de Kiki se endureció ante la burla pero espero calmado el tlatoani se lanzaba nuevamente pero al mismo tiempo el universo se dibujaba alrededor de Kiki

-"¡REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR!"-

El tlatoani cayó vencido, pero aun tenía vida

-"La revolución de polvo estelar"- dijo Kiki -"Es quizás la técnica más poderosa entre los caballero dorados, consiste en crear un universo a escala y hacer que sus estrellas viajen de un lugar a otro violentamente"- dijo Kiki –"ahora comprendes el verdadero poder de los Santos dorados"-.

-"Imposible"- dijo el tlatoani -"¿Un universo? ¡Eso es imposible!"-

-"Je"- prosiguió Kiki -"Reconozco tu valor y tu fuerza, pudiste haberme matado desde que caí inconsciente pero no lo hiciste eres un guerrero con honor y tu técnicas fueron difíciles de vencer, sin embargo tenias un límite, lo note cuando creaste varias aves y solo podías lanzarlas por menores manadas, y luego cuando te lanzaste no convocaste nuevamente a las aves"-

-"Entonces tu…"- dijo el tlatoani

-"Así es"- continuo Kiki –"desde ese momento solo esperaba una apertura cuando convocaste a las aves y te envolviste en humo creí que me había equivocado, pero poco después note que en realidad esa era mi única oportunidad"-

-"Je"- dijo el tlatoani y cayo vencido por el agotamiento -"En realidad… te había subestimado"- y dicho eso el tlatoani expiro.

Kiki abandono la rama pensando en la misión que Atena le había encomendando. Pronto las sacudidas violentas hicieron que Kiki apresurara su paso.

-"Maestro Mu… aun me falta mucho por aprender, pero ese día Atena no solo curo mis heridas con su cosmos, sino que introdujo su sangre en mi cuerpo, comprende maestro, la sangre de Atena corre en mi interior"-

**:::**

Ikki llego al agujero en el árbol donde una terrible oscuridad inundaba el ambiente, de esa oscuridad provenían gemidos de niños, como si estuvieran siendo torturados.

-"Que extraño lugar"- pensaba Ikki mientras se adentraba pronto su pie rozo levemente algo, pero la oscuridad era tal que no pudo distinguir en un principio que era, tuvo que esperar un momento a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

-"¡Un cadáver!"- se extraño Ikki -"Y aquellos son, Hyoga, Shyryu y Shun"- un sentimiento de desesperación se apodero momentáneamente de Ikki pero recobro su serenidad al mismo tiempo que una voz femenina rompia el ambiente

-"Bienvenido, Santo de Atena"- dijo aquella voz.


	16. 16 LA LEYENDA DE LOS DIOSES DEVORADORES

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo XVI**

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS DIOSES DEVORADORES DE HOMBRES**

-"¡Bienvenido, Santo de Atena!"- decía la voz femenina que prevenía desde aquella oscuridad tan abrumadora.

-"¿Acaso eres el séptimo tlatoani?"- pregunto Ikki "Si es así, ¡Muéstrate cobarde!"

Casi al mismo tiempo de la exigencia una mujer de piel blanca como la luna vestida en una armadura oscura y brillante apareció a centímetros de Ikki, quien empezó a sentir un temor creciente al verla, no sabía si era ese resplandor que emanaba la mujer que contrastaba bellamente con la oscuridad o esa expresión de solemnidad.

-"¡Mortal insolente!"- dijo la mujer su voz era cargada con una calma mortecina -"Me has insultado tres veces ya, al denigrar mi esencia divina llamándome tlatoani, al burlarte de mi valía diciéndome cobarde y al exigirme que me muestre ante ti"-

-"Sin embargo te mostraste ante mi"- dijo Ikki burlonamente

-"Jaja"- se carcajeo la mujer -"Claro, pero eso se debe a que no te temo en absoluto, una diosa no teme mostrarse a los mortales"-

-"¿¡Una Diosa!"- pregunto Ikki -"¿Acaso fuiste tú quien hizo esto a Shun, y a los demás?"-

La diosa cerró los ojos y sonrió, levanto su mano y un niño apareció flotando a su lado, Ikki observo extrañado la escena, ya antes había escuchado gritos de niños, y ya había distinguido algunos cadáveres de otros niños pero creía que se trataba de alguna ilusión.

-"¿¡Qué piensas hacer…!"- dijo Ikki al mismo tiempo que la diosa abrió los ojos

El grito desgarrador del niño fue lo que siguió, Ikki observo la última expresión de vida en el niño, una de dolor; el golpe del cadáver fue seco, pero se ahogo ante las palabras de la Diosa -"Eso responde a tu pregunta, Santo de Atena"-

-"¡MALDITA!"- grito Ikki mientras lanzaba instintivamente su puño de fénix envuelto en llamas

-"¡Ahora es tu turno!"- dijo la diosa y como si fuese una orden Ikki se detuvo en contra de su voluntad y floto en el aire mientras su cuerpo luchaba contra una voluntad invisible

-"¿¡Que es esto!"- se pregunto Ikki -"Siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera a punto de ser desgarrado, como si me fuesen a arrancar la cabeza, brazos y piernas"-

-"Exactamente"- dijo la Diosa -"Ahora grita para mi"-

Ikki sintió como sus extremidades y cabeza eran arrancados violentamente.

**:::**

-"¿Se acabo?"- resonaba en una extraña oscuridad la mente de Ikki -"¿Acaso he muerto como Shun y los demás?"- una calidez toco el pecho de Ikki

-"Te equivocas"- era la voz de Atena

-"No Atena, esta vez he muerto como mis hermanos"- respondió Ikki -"La sentí, era la muerte misma y me desgarro el cuerpo"-

-"Te equivocas"- insistió la voz de Atena -"Levántate"-

-"Atena"- trato de debatir Ikki pero al mismo tiempo la voz de Atena ilumino su mente y vio todo con claridad -"Tienes razón, yo aun sigo pensando, aun…"-

**:::**

-"Aun existo"- dijo Ikki postrado en el suelo

La diosa volteo y vio con asombro y miedo a Ikki, pero pronto esa inquietud en su mirada cedió nuevamente a la calma absoluta

-"¡Increible! …sobreviviste"- dijo la Diosa

-"Es una ilusión"- dijo Ikki -"ese dolor es una ilusión que mandas directamente a la mente de tu oponente, un dolor mortal que confunde a quien lo siente y corta su vida con una mentira"-

-"Je"- sonrió la diosa -"¡Mi nombre es Coyolxauhqui la diosa lunar!, siéntete honrado por que te permito saber mi nombre… ahora sacrifícate ante mi"-

De nuevo una fuerza sobrenatural tomo la voluntad del cuerpo de Ikki

-"Pudiste haber muerto, ante mi dulce ilusión, pero te rebelaste"- dijo la diosa -"y siguen insistiendo en rebelarte en contra de nuestros designios divinos"-

-"¿Designios divinos?"- pregunto Ikki casi a punto de arrancarse involuntariamente la lengua con sus dientes a causa de aquella fuerza que lo dominaba

-"¿Aun así, eres capaz de hablar?"- dijo Coyolxauhqui con una expresión de sorpresa, pero cerró los ojos un instante y al abrirlo la expresión había desaparecido nuevamente -"estoy azorada ante ese acto, así que te contare el verdadero propósito de teōpochotl, el árbol de los dioses"-

-"Como ya sabes este árbol se alimenta de la vida misma de este planeta, sin embargo a pesar de que consumirá los ríos y mares, y los nutrientes del suelo, es incapaz de devorar a los animales y al hombre"- La mujer observaba a Ikki con una expresión de ambición que no oculto mientras siguió hablando -"El hombre, como está diseñado en su naturaleza, luchara en contra de nuestra voluntad consumiendo a prisa los recursos, tratando de llenar sus manos inútilmente sin percatarse del verdadero origen del desastre divino, pronto sin recursos suficientes, se declararan la guerra los unos contra otros y derramaran la sangre de sus hermanos y amigos serán 10 años de guerra sin sentido"-

-"¿Y que ganan con eso ustedes?"- pregunto Ikki desafiando nuevamente la fuerza que lo oprimía

La expresión de ambición desapareció de la diosa pasando por la ira antes de que una expresión de calma volviera a dibujarse en ella, al mismo tiempo la diosa sonrió y la fuerza que dominaba a ikki creció;

-"Quetzalcóatl, no lo entiende santo de Atena"- dijo la mujer -"Los dioses mexicas, devoramos hombres, para eso creamos al hombre de estas tierras, para devorarlo, Quetzalcóatl solo desea un castigo divino sobre los mortales; pero nosotros, los demás dioses lo apoyamos solo porque estamos hambrientos de sangre humana que se nos ha negado por más de 500 años"-

Ikki miro con miedo a la diosa mientras hablaba

-"Durante estos años de guerra ocasionada por la escases de recursos, los hombres nos alimentaran ofrendándonos la sangre de sus amigos, hermanos e hijos"- continuo hablando Coyolxauhqui -"Al mismo tiempo limpiaran la tierra de todo lo que existe y nosotros crearemos al cuarto hombre, que ya no vacilara en alimentarnos de su sangre, ese santo de Atena es nuestro verdadero propósito"-

La fuerza cedió e Ikki cayo exhausto -"Ignoras la voluntad de Atena…"-

-"Los dioses del Olimpo nos tienen sin cuidado"- dijo Coyolxauhqui -"Una vez que estemos saciados seremos invencibles y derrocaremos al Olimpo mismo… dominaremos totalmente el orbe, y nuestra voluntad hará temblar a todos los hombres del planeta"-

La mujer termino su discurso con sus brazos extendidos hacia los costados mirando el firmamento. Lentamente bajo su mirada hacia Ikki

-"El cansancio, fue escrito por los dioses en ustedes"- dijo la mujer mientras miraba a Ikki agotado tras sentir aquella fuerza sobrehumana -"que puedes hacer en contra nuestra ahora cansado"-

-"aquel dolor fue infligido hacia mi"- dijo la mujer -"un dios me destrozo y aunque no pude morir por mi naturaleza divina, esa herida quedo marcada en mi"-

-"¿Cómo la espada de Hades en Seiya?"- pensó Ikki

-"Y desde entonces soy capaz de transmitir ese dolor a mis enemigos"- y la mujer señalo a Ikki -"¡Levántate Santo de Atena!"- dijo -"¡Que esta vez si te devorare!"-


	17. 17 LA LEYENDA DE LA IRA DE UN SER NOBLE

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo XVII**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA IRA DE UN SER NOBLE**

-"¡Muere santo de Atena!"- dijo la Diosa -"¡Vuelve a sentir la muerte en ti!"-

Sin embargo Ikki salto y escapo de aquella fuerza sobrenatural invisible, realmente el fénix estaba volando fuera del alcance de la diosa

-"¡Puño Fantasma del Fénix!"- y el haz de luz atravesó la mente de la diosa.

**:::**

En un tiempo remoto se encontraba la Coyolxauhqui, postrada en el suelo, a punto de dar a luz, al nuevo sol; y nació Huitzilopoztli con tal violencia e ira que volteo a ver a su madre y la desgarro, le arranco los brazos, piernas y cabeza…

**:::**

La expresión de la Diosa estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano; Ikki permanecía quieto tras lanzar su técnica con los ojos cerrados

-"No me digas que esperabas que tu técnica funcionara nuevamente"- dijo Ikki -"Ya sabía que tratabas de lanzarme nuevamente aquella ilusión, y tu fuerza invisible ya no lo es para mí tarde o temprano cualquier técnica que uses contra un caballero se volverá ineficaz al usarla constantemente… Ahora dime… ¿Qué se siente ser víctima de ese dolor con el que mataste a esos niños, y con el que inmovilizaste a mis camaradas?"-

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- se carcajeo de repente la diosa

-"Imposible tus nervios deberían estar destrozados"- dijo Ikki

-"¡Increible, en verdad increíble!... Santo de Atena… pero, no esperaras que caiga ante esa jugarreta"- dijo la Diosa -"¡Soy una diosa!, además ese dolor, me lo inflijo a mi misma cada vez que utilizo esa técnica, transmito mi recuerdo a mis enemigos, puedes decir que soy una Diosa Sadomasoquista jeje… aquí lo increíble es que hayas encerrado mi dolorosa memoria en mi mente sin recibir daño, ¡Realmente increíble!"-

-"Aun no es suficiente"- dijo Ikki mientras adoptaba su postura de ataque

-"Je además ¿dices que inmovilice a tus camaradas, acaso no han muerto?"- y la mujer volteo a ver a los otros tres santos caídos -"ciertamente había ignorado ese leve palpitar de su corazón, comprenderás que algo tan trivial como un latido humano es imperceptible para mí que soy absoluta"-

-"¡Esta vez desaparecerás Diosa maligna!"- dijo Ikki mientas envolvía su puño en fuego y se lanzaba violentamente contra la diosa pero se detuvo.

La mirada de la diosa se poso en lo que detuvo el puño del fénix, -"Justo ahora que empezaba a divertirme"- dijo la mujer

Ikki volteo a ver el origen de su inmovilidad, su vista recorrió desde su puño esa cadena que lo inmovilizaba, la cadena de Andrómeda y al mismo Shun al final, de pie, deteniendo a su hermano.

-"¡Shun!"- dijo ikki -"libérame"-

-"Hermano"- respondió Shun -"He oído todo lo que ha dicho esa mujer y deseo ser yo quien termine con su existencia"-

-"¿¡Tu!"- dijo Coyolxauhqui -"pero si tus gritos fueron más infantiles que el de aquellos niños"- y señalo la pila de cadáveres de los niños que la diosa había matado por diversión mientras esperaba la llegada de los Santos Atenienses

-"¡Calla!"- exigió Shun y la diosa adquirió un matiz severo pero permitió que Andrómeda hablara -"Hermano te lo ruego, jamás había sentido tal repugnancia hacia alguien, no puedo explicarlo, su presencia me provoca ira y asco, deseo terminar con ella"-

Ikki cerró los ojos y dejo de forcejear con la cadena de Andrómeda, esta al sentirlo, lo libero.

-"¡Hyoga, Shyryu!"- grito Ikki -"¡Levántense debemos seguir adelante!"-

La diosa con cierta incredulidad vio como Hyoga y Shyryu se levantaban a la orden de Ikki

-"Imposible"- dijo la diosa mientras Ikki avanzaba lentamente a su lado abandonando el campo de batalla.

-"¿Acaso crees que aquel hombre podrá tomar tu lugar?" dijo burlonamente la diosa a Ikki, -"¡Lo desgarrare y será tu culpa, sus gritos harán eco en tu mente por siempre!"

-"Yo siento pena por ti"- dijo Ikki -"Pena porque mi hermano te aplastara con la ira que has incitado en su cosmos, haz hecho que la persona más noble del mundo tenga ganas de aniquilarte"-

-"debes estar de broma"- reclamo la diosa -"¡Santo del fénix regresa y muere a mis pies!"- pero Ikki siguió adelante y se perdió en la oscuridad misma provocada por Coyolxauhqui.

Pronto Shyryu le siguio, aunque Hyoga observo como esperando una respuesta de Shun, una respuesta a una pregunta sin palabras

-"No te preocupes Hyoga"- dijo Shun -"Se que deseabas pelear en este nivel, pero yo necesito ocupar tu lugar, necesito pelear aquí"-

-"De acuerdo Shun"- te esperaremos más adelante y siguió andando tras Ikki y Shyryu.

-"¿Bastardos…"- grito la diosa mientras Hyoga también se internaba en la oscuridad de más adelante

-"¡Detente!"- exigió Shun mientras la cadena envolvía a Coyolxauhqui -"ya te he dicho que yo seré tu oponente"-

-"No seas absurdo"- y Coyolxauhqui destruyo la cadena que lo apresaba -"Ya no posees tus cadenas… ahora que estas indefenso, ¡Muere para mi!"-

-"¡No te equivocas!"- dijo Shun mientas elevaba su cosmos, -"Yo no moriré aquí, tengo una misión que cumplir, debo proteger la era que Seiya nos lego con su vida, y lo hare junto a mi hermano y mis amigos"-

-"Iluso"- y aquella fuerza sobrenatural envolvió a Shun quien vacilo ante ella pero no grito -"¡Por eso deseaba que aquel hombre luchara contra mí!... ¡Esto sería más divertido!"-

-"¿Crees que el destino del hombre es un juego?, además matas niños sin el menor remordimiento"- dijo Shun -"Yo no puedo perder contra alguien así, se lo prometí a esa mujer, se lo prometí a Malintzin"-

-"je, idiota"- dijo Coyolxauhqui mientras la fuerza apresaba mas y mas a Shun, hasta que la armadura de Andrómeda se despedazo por completo.

-"Cometí un error, debí pronosticar que un santo de Atena resistiría la ilusión, debí haberlos despedazado en serio"- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Shun que estaba indefenso.

-"Pero caigan en cuenta mortales que sus avances son por descuidos de los dioses… no producto de su fuerza"- Coyolxauhqui observaba divertida la mirada desafiante de Shun

-"¡Te mostrare mi fuerza!"- dijo Shun -"¡Te mostrare que mi cosmos aun arde!" y dicho esto el cosmos de shun dibujo una galaxia a su alrededor, pronto en el suelo, la nebulosa de Andrómeda brillo, era la cadena de Andrómeda brillando como si se tratase de estrellas.

-"¿¡Esa cadena!"- se extraño la diosa -"pero si yo misma la destruí, ¿como es posible que este de nuevo ante mi?"-

Un cosmos cálido como un vapor envolvió a Shun, solo su sombra se distinguía entre aquel vapor rosado.

-"La sangre de Atena bendijo estas armaduras"- hablo Shun mientras el vapor desaparecía -"Atena misma vive en ellas, para otorgarles el nivel supremo cuando nuestros cosmos ardan como el universo mismo"-

El vapor cedió por completo y Shun vestía una armadura más bella y majestuosa que la de Andrómeda, pero aun era la armadura de Andrómeda

-"¡Esta es…"- dijo Shun desafiante -"…la armadura divina de Andrómeda!"-


	18. 18 LA LEYENDA DEL COSMOS QUE ILUMINA EL

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**LA LEYENDA DEL COSMOS QUE ILUMINA AL UNIVERSO**

Coyolxauhqui miraba con cierto asombro al Santo de Atena -"¿Y acaso con esa armadura crees que te bastara para vencerme?"- dijo la diosa -"¡No entiendes que soy absoluta!, soy la oscuridad misma del universo si así deseas verlo, una pequeña nebulosa es incapaz de superar eso"-

**:::**

Hyoga alcanzo finalmente a Ikki y Shyryu que ya se encontraban escalando nuevamente el árbol, encaminados hacia el octavo nivel.

-"¡Ikki!"- dijo Hyoga -"¿¡Porque haces esto! Deberíamos regresar y ayudar a Shun, no sientes como el cosmos esa mujer maligna se expande infinitamente, no es algo que Shun pueda superar"-

-"¿Hyoga?"- se asombro Shyryu ante el reclamo del cygnus al fénix

-"Hyoga"- dijo Ikki -"¿puedes percibir el cosmos de Shun?"- y antes de seguir hablando mas se detuvo y miro hacia abajo, hacia donde Shun estaba luchando

Hyoga analizo las palabras de Ikki y hablo -"¡Por supuesto!, el cosmos de Shun es como una estrella en medio de aquel universo oscuro que lo rodea, es…"-

-"¡Exactamente Hyoga!"- dijo Ikki -"¡Yo tengo más fe en el brillo de Shun que en la oscuridad infinita!, se que te preocupas, pero confía en Shun"- y sin decir más Ikki siguió su camino

**:::**

Coyolxauhqui se preparaba a lanzar nuevamente su ataque pero pronto un torbellino plateado la rodeo;

-"¿¡Qué es esto!"- se extraño la diosa -"¡Un torbellino plateado me rodea…! ya veo ¿acaso pretendes encerrarme en el? jaja ¡No seas absurdo!"- y trato de atravesarlo con su mano, pero solo recibió daño por su acto; y el brazo de la obsidiana se desquebrajo.

-"¡Imposible!"- pensó para sus adentros la diosa

-"¡Este es el torbellino plateado!"- comenzó a hablar Shun -"Formado por la cadena circular de Andrómeda, no trates de atravesarlo porque la cadena viaja a una velocidad capaz de atravesar el universo mismo en un instante, además cada eslabón posee la fuerza de una estrella"-

Y en realidad la diosa parecía que estuviese rodeada por una danza circular descendente de estrellas fugaces

-"Sin embargo…"- continuo Shun -"…es la cadena angular, la que debería preocuparte"-

Pronto la cadena angular brillo más que el torbellino y se introdujo en el, recorría velozmente su interior como un cometa, en busca de la diosa

-"No podre esquivarlo"- pensó la diosa

La cadena angular impacto en el rostro de la mujer, quien se tapo el rostro en señal de dolor, a través de su mano un hilo de sangre recorría su camino hacia el suelo.

-"¡No puede ser!… ¡Falle!" se lamento internamente Shun

Coyolxauhqui pronto quito su mano del rostro la cadena había dibujado su trayectoria en el rostro de la diosa arrebatándole la nariz, destrozando sus labios y dejando sus mandíbulas al descubierto

La diosa miro a Andrómeda desafiantemente y esta comenzó a carcajearse como si se regocijara ante lo sucedido. La risa era macabra, por que acentuaba la herida y la carne viva que había dejado al descubierto el ataque de Shun.

-"¡Dolor!"- dijo la diosa como perdida en un éxtasis "¡Me has causado dolor…! ¡JAJAJA!"

-"¿Qué diablos…?"- se extraño Shun

-"No dices que habías escuchado todo Andrómeda"- dijo la mujer -"no oíste que soy sadomasoquista, estoy extasiada con el dolor que me has infligido"- Coyolxauhqui apoyo sus piernas firmemente al suelo en una postura de combate -"¡Estoy excitada!"-

Shun también se coloco en posición de combate

-"Excitada… ¡Un mortal me ha excitado!"- sonrió la diosa -"pero espero entiendas que eso es un pecado, así que borrare tu existencia"-

Pronto la fuerza invisible cayó sobre Shun, aunque ya la hubiese esquivado como Ikki ahora fue diferente era imposible por que llego desde todas las direcciones.

-"Esta vez"- dijo la diosa al aprehendido shun -"Te destrozare realmente"- y cerró los ojos, para volverlos a abrir pero en blanco

Pronto la fuerza que trataba desgarrar el cuerpo de shun se hizo presente

-"¡No!"- dijo shun -"no puedo permitirme morir aquí se lo prometí a mi hermano"- entre el dolor distinguió que la diosa estaba en blanco por su ataque, sin ninguna postura de defensa

-"Esta es mi única oportunidad"- pensó Shun y lucho contra la fuerza externa, -"debo vencerla antes de…"- logro poner dolorosamente su postura de ataque mientras sus brazos enrojecían y comenzaban a sangrar levemente

-"ughh… debo poder"- dijo Shun seguido por su ataque -"¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!"-

El vapor rodeo a la diosa adquiriendo cada vez mas y mas fuerza… pronto ambos hombre y Diosa quedaron a la merced del cosmos del otro.

**:::**

-"¿¡Shun!"- dijo de improviso Ikki al sentir como el cosmos de shun desapareció de repente

-"Ikki"- dijo Hyoga -"¡Shun ha…!"

En el rostro de Ikki había lágrimas mientras observaba hacia abajo

Hyoga dejo de hablar y respeto el silencio de Ikki

Tras un momento Shyryu hablo -"Pero el cosmos de esa mujer también ha…"-

Pronto como miles de relámpagos la séptima rama comenzó a crujir internamente, y caía.

-"Hyoga, Shyryu"- dijo Ikki -"Shun ha…"- Ikki se contuvo un momento para otorgarle a sus palabras la fuerza necesaria que el nombre Shun merecía -"¡Shun ha hecho su parte!"

**:::**

Kiki viajaba en dirección arriba cuando la séptima rama lo sorprendió en su caída, tras esquivar sus escombros kiki se detuvo un momento

-"Ya veo"- dijo -"Han hecho caer otra rama, amigos esperen que yo los alcanzare en un momento"-


	19. 19 LA LEYENDA DEL SOL

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo XIX**

**LA LEYENDA DEL SOL**

-"Hemos llegado"- dijo Hyoga al momento en que los tres santos de Atena arribaron al octavo nivel.

No había necesidad de adentrarse en la rama ya que justo en su base había una extensa planicie donde un templo sobre un amplio basamento era iluminado por un potente sol. Era tan potente aquel sol, que pareciera que aquel sitio estuviera en medio de un día de verano, y el calor que resultaba, era sofocante.

-"¿Cómo es posible que el sol brille con esta intensidad en este nivel a pesar de que ya esta anocheciendo?"- se extraño Shyryu

-"Ya veo"- dijo Ikki -"Debe tratarse de uno de los trucos del guardian de la octava rama"-

Shyryu y Hyoga asintieron al oír la conjetura de Ikki

-"Así es"- dijo una voz masculina y de una potencia absoluta -"… Yo soy el representante del nuevo sol"-.

**:::**

-"¡Shun!"- grito Kiki al llegar al nicho del séptimo nivel donde Shun yacía en el suelo tras su combate contra Coyolxauhqui -"Amigo…"- siguió hablando Kiki al cuerpo de Shun -"… ¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Je, está muerto…" dijo Coyolxauhqui que también yacía a escasos metros de Shun tirada en el suelo

"¡Te equivocas!" dijo Kiki "El aun vive, aunque muy débil su cosmos aun existe… ¡Shun escúchame!"

"Absurdo…" dijo la moribunda diosa "…dices que he sido vencida por un hombre y que el sobrevivió…" la diosa sonrió sarcásticamente "jeje supongo que todo queda en manos del sol" y dicho eso la diosa expiro

**:::**

"Cuanta tranquilidad" resonaba la mente de Shun en un lugar sumamente cálido y pacifico

-"apenas puedo percibir mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme"- pensaba Shun -"pero… tampoco deseo hacerlo, quizás ya he muerto, Ikki hermano, lo lamento pero ya no podre alcanzarte y pelear a tu lado"-

Pronto como si fuese cayendo en un sueño profundo, Shun cedía a la calma cuando una calidez extraña a aquel lugar lo invadió, era en un principio violenta pero poco a poco le reconfortaba;

-"A…"- dijo Shun -"¿Atena?"-

**:::**

-"¡Atena!"- grito Shun mientras se incorporaba bruscamente pero busco a su alrededor y solo vio a Kiki que parecía levemente agotado

-"¿Kiki?"- dijo Shun -"Por un momento creí que el cosmos de Atena me reconfortaba… pero… ¿Acaso fuiste tú?"

-"Shun, me alegro que no haya sido muy tarde"- suspiro Kiki quien después le explico a Shun como Atena tiempo atrás había introducido su sangre en el cuerpo de Kiki.

-"Ya veo"- dijo Shun -"es asombroso con tu cosmos avivado con la sangre de Atena pudiste sanarme…"- pareció sumirse un poco en su mente -"Kiki debemos seguir adelante"- y dicho eso Shun trato de ponerse en pie pero se balanceo y cayo nuevamente

-"¡Shun!"- dijo Kiki -"no te precipites, apenas fui capaz de rescatarte de la muerte pero tu cosmos y tu cuerpo están agotados si me permites seguir orando te…"-

-"Je"- interrumpió Shun -"…ya veo, pero antes Kiki deseo pedirte un favor"- y Shun observo a los niños que ahora se podían ver sin mayor esfuerzo por la ausencia de la oscuridad de Coyolxauhqui

-"Kiki"- siguió hablando Shun -"¿Puedes teletransportarte en este sitio?"

-"¿Ehh…?"- se extraño Kiki -"En un principio me era imposible, pero ahora que ningún cosmos enemigo protege de aquí al inicio del árbol no tendré ningún problema para hacerlo… pero…"-

-"Deseo que lleves a esos chicos lejos de aquí, a un lugar seguro"- hablo Shun -"Si no los ponemos a salvo, podrían quedar atrapados en este árbol mientras se derrumba"-

-"Ya veo"- dijo Kiki sorprendido -"Shun amigo… piensas en todo, no te preocupes lo hare"-

Kiki se acerco a los niños cuyas edades oscilaban entre los 5 y 8 años Kiki los conto rápidamente -"58 niños…"- dijo Kiki tratando de sonar amistoso -"… bien tómense de las manos y…."-

Pero los niños lo veían con extrañeza, y otros ni siquiera lo veían por que tenían clavada su vista en una pila de cadáveres, los cadáveres de los niños que aquella diosa torturo hasta la muerte mientras esperaba a los Santos de Atena.

-"¡Oigan chiquillos…!"- dijo Kiki con una cara roja causada por la pena que le ocasiono la risa de Shun al oir "_chiquillos_" pero aun asi los niños voltearon -"…tómense de las manos y les prometo que esta pesadilla terminara"-

Los niños obedecieron y pronto, Kiki y los 58 niños desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

**:::**

"Así que tu eres el guardián del octavo nivel" dijo Ikki "¡Ahora muéstrate!"

Justo entonces un ser descendió, envestido con una obsidiana negra con manchas rojas que parecían ser sangre, el sujeto tenía una piel oscura pero en su rostro tenia pintado un cráneo humano, que en ocasiones parecía ser uno verdadero; era un sujeto totalmente oscuro en todos los aspecto, sin embargo, la luz de aquel sitio emanaba de él, haciéndolo ver como un sol en medio de un eclipse total.

-"Yo soy…"- dijo aquel hombre con su voz potente -"…Huitzilopochtli, Dios de la guerra y el fuego… además el representante del nuevo sol"-.

Dicho aquello el Dios extendió los brazos y lentamente los coloco a la altura de su abdomen de tal forma que sus manos dibujaron un círculo perfecto rodeando su ombligo.

-"Ikki"- dijo Hyoga -"debes seguir adelante…"-

-"Asi es, Ikki…"- dijo Shyryu -"… Hyoga y yo nos encargaremos de este sujeto tú debes seguir y derrumbar este árbol cuanto antes"-

El Dios cerro sus ojos, mientras Ikki asentía a Shyryu y Hyoga -"Los esperare en el ultimo nivel, pero sean cuidadosos ya lo notaron ¿Cierto?... el cosmos de este sujeto supera al de aquella mujer"- dicho eso Ikki comenzó a andar.

El Dios no se inmuto mientras Ikki lentamente cruzaba a su lado.

-"Je"- dijo Hyoga una vez que Ikki abandono el octavo nivel para seguir adelante -"Este sujeto es más sensato que la Diosa del séptimo nivel, admite que nosotros somos suficiente rival para el"-

-"Te equivocas…"- dijo Huitzilopochtli -"… deje ir al fénix por que a ustedes los eliminare en menos de un minuto…"- el dios abrió los ojos y miraba con una gran profundidad, a tal grado que pareciera que fuera capaz de ver el alma de quien se pusiera frente a él -"… Después de vencerlos, alcanzar al fénix me tomara menos de 10 segundos y menos de otro minuto el vencerle también, es decir con tres minutos me bastan para acabar con todos ustedes, y barrer sus cuerpos fuera de este árbol sagrado"-

Pronto, el circulo que dibujaba con las manos Huitzilopochtli se ilumino intensamente, el calor de aquel sitio se exponencio y mientras aquella luz inundaba todo, un ruido, similar al producido por una poderosa turbina. se escucho.

**:::**

Ikki ya recorría su camino hacia el octavo nivel cuando un ruido estruendoso se escucho de más abajo, seguido por una poderosa onda expansiva que golpeo a Ikki y lo estrello con gran fuerza contra el tronco de teōpochotl

-"¡Imposible!"- dijo Ikki ante tal fuerza que lo mantenía inmovilizado contra el árbol; pronto observo el origen de aquella fuerza, una luz enorme como un sol a escala brillaba intensamente en el octavo nivel.

-"Esta onda expansiva es producto de un ataque de ese sujeto… Shyryu… Hyoga"-

**:::**

Kiki había llegado a la base del árbol justo donde el guía que les había hablado sobre teōpochotl en un principio, permanecía.

-"¿Podrías por favor…"- hablo Kiki al guía -"…cuidar de estos niños?"-

El guía sonrió -"Por supuesto, yo no soy partidario de la guerra de los dioses"- sonrió el guía -"Y es muy noble de tu parte poner a salvo a estos niños, que pertenecen a nuestras tierras"-

-"Je"- sonrió Kiki pronto una luz brillo intensamente a sus espaldas y Kiki volteo para buscar el origen de aquella luz

-"Imposible…"- dijo Kiki al hallarla -"… el sol, pero si ya es de noche…"- kiki observaba aquella luz que era como un sol brillando en medio de la oscuridad, entre la sombra del follaje del árbol y el cielo nocturno -"… ¡No, eso es un…!"-

Y antes de poder hablar más Kiki creó un muro de cristal para proteger a los niños y al guía -"Imposible, una onda expansiva…"- hablo Kiki -"… como pensé eso es un ataque, pero quien es capaz de algo tan terrible…"-

-"ya veo…"- dijo el guía con un rostro donde mezclaba admiración con temor -"… después de todo, el señor Huitzilopochtli, el dios de la guerra, ha descendido."-

-"Huitzi… lopochtli"- se extraño Kiki ante las palabras del guía mientras miraba desafiantemente a aquel sol en medio de la noche.


	20. 20 LA LEYENDA DE LA ERUPCION SOLAR

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo XX**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ERUPCIÓN SOLAR**

Tras aquel potente ataque, una calma relativa se adueño nuevamente del octavo nivel, el ruido había cesado y lentamente la luminosidad disminuía junto con el calor; hasta el punto que nuevamente parecía un día intenso de verano.

-"¿Vapor?"- se extraño Huitzilopochtli, pues después del ataque el basamento estaba lleno de un leve vapor.

**:::**

Ikki regresaba al octavo nivel de prisa pues temía que Shyryu y Hyoga hayan muerto tras el ataque.

-"¡Maldición…! no debí abandonarlos"- pensaba Ikki cuando se detuvo súbitamente y su desesperación se fue.

-"Je"- dijo Ikki -"Ya veo, perdónenme por haberlos subestimado"- y dio media vuelta y siguió su camino al noveno nivel.

**:::**

Pronto entre el vapor que se disipaba lentamente se distinguió una sombra; al verla Huitzilopochtli dibujo una expresión de enfado en sus ojos, pero pronto lo suavizo y su rostro regreso a ser penetrante y calmado acentuando mas el realismo del cráneo que tenia dibujado en el rostro.

-"Ya veo…"- dijo Huitzilopochtli -"… no contaba con enfrentarme a alguien que manejara los hielos eternos con tal maestría"-

El vapor se disipo rápidamente como por voluntad divina y Hyoga se dibujo en el lugar que hasta ahora solo se percibía su sombra, estaba en posición de haber lanzado su ejecución de aurora; pero su armadura se había transformado, ahora vestía la armadura divina de Cygnus, aun así, su cuerpo estaba herido como si tuviese quemaduras leves.

-"¡Hyoga!"- grito Shyryu al momento Hyoga cayó de rodillas exhausto pero aun así miraba desafiantemente a Huitzilopochtli -"Hyoga…"- hablo mas calmadamente Shyryu- "…gracias, Hyoga de no haber sido por ti hubiésemos muertos incinerados por ese ataque"-

-"¡Maldición…!"- dijo Hyoga -"…aun con la armadura divina no fui capaz de congelarlo…"-

"¡¿De qué hablas Hyoga?" se extraño Shyryu "…acaso ¿es posible congelarlo?"

-"¡Es imposible…!"- hablo Huitzilopochtli -"… Ese ataque fue mi técnica de erupción solar"-

-"¿Erupcion… solar?"- pregunto Shyryu quien se puso al frente de Hyoga desafiando al dios.

-"Durante milenios…"- hablo Huitzilopochtli -"… he representado al nuevo sol, a quien he alimentado con la sangre que vierten los hombres en las guerras, tanta sangre le he dado que mi obsidiana esta manchada permanentemente de sangre humana… y a cambio el poder del sol vive en mi"-

-"Que el santo Cygnus haya sido capaz de defenderse a mi ataque, se debe a que no use toda la intensidad del sol, no contaba con que manejara los hielos…pero ahora…"- y nuevamente dibujo el circulo a la altura de su ombligo -"… no pasare eso por alto"- y cerró los ojos

-"Hyoga cuando ese sujeto hizo eso, tardo 40 segundos en acumular el cosmos para su ataque…"- se alarmo Shyryu -"… dime en realidad es posible congelar al sol"-

-"Al sol no…"- dijo Hyoga -"… pero si a su obsidiana, es como dijo Tanatos en aquella ocasión, se debe bajar cientos de grados por debajo del cero absoluto para congelar el ropaje de un Dios pero… si acumulo el cosmos necesario… es posible que lo logre"-

-"Ya veo"- dijo Shyryu pensando que quedaban menos de 30 segundos para que Huitzilopochtli liberara su técnica -"Hyoga, acumula todo ese cosmos yo te creare una oportunidad"-

Hyoga asintió -"Es la única manera, cuento contigo Shyryu"-

Shyryu ahora pensaba rápidamente como resolver ese dilema, como contener durante el tiempo necesario la erupción solar.

-"¡Debo romper su postura!"- pensó en voz alta y comenzó a acumular su cosmos

-"¿Romper mi postura?"- dijo Huitzilopochtli manteniendo los ojos cerrados y acumulando calor en el circulo de sus manos- "es imposible… soy un Dios"- y el calor comenzaba de nuevo a aumentar y el circulo a brillar.

El cosmos de Shyryu alcanzo un alto grado, dibujando un universo apenas perceptible por la intensidad de la luz provocada por el Dios de la guerra.

-"¡CIEN DRAGONES DEL ROZAN!"- exclamo Shyryu mientras lanzaba su ataque, cientos de dragones aparecieron y como una lluvia atacaron al dios pero al tocarlo se desintegraban.

-"Lo ves…"- hablo Huitzilopochtli -"… no importa que hagas, es inútil contra mi"- y el Dios abrió los ojos.

-"¡ERUPCIÓN SO…" pero un dragón logro golpear con fuerza una de sus palmas- "…no puede ser"- se extraño Huitzilopochtli, -"… ha roto mi postura de ataque"- mas dragones venían a su encuentro.

-"Entiendo, tu cosmos aun se está expandiendo"- dijo Huitzilopochtli en medio de aquella violenta lluvia de dragones.

-"…Pero, yo aun sigo siendo un Dios"- y una sombra creció a los pies del dios, pero no era del todo negra, era color sangre y en ella se reflejaban humanos cadavéricos, con vestimentas de guerras.

-"¡DEFIÉNDANME MIS SOLDADOS CAÍDOS!"- a las palabras del dios, esa sombra se violento y poco a poco aquellos reflejos se levantaron algunos eran desintegrados por la lluvia de dragones, pero muchos más empezaban a girar en espiral alrededor del dios, pronto el dios se vio envuelto en un torbellino rojo donde a pesar de la gran velocidad con la que giraban, aun se distinguían los rostros cadavéricos de los espectros que lo formaban.

**:::**

"¡Shun!" grito Kiki al arribar al nicho del séptimo nivel, Shun ya estaba de pie alertado.

-"Shun"- continuo Kiki -"…espera amigo aun estas muy débil"-

-"¡No hay tiempo Kiki…!"- dijo Shun -"… tu también sentiste ese cosmos terrible, debemos apresurarnos y ayudar a nuestros amigos"-

Pero a pesar de eso el andar de Shun era lento y cansado, apenas y podía caminar, Kiki acudió a su lado y apoyo a Shun en su hombro.

-"De acuerdo Shun"- dijo kiki mientras comenzaba a caminar y a acumular su cosmos dorado con la esencia de Atena -"…pero vamos despacio deja curarte durante el camino"-

**:::**

-"Es una defensa perfecta…"- hablaba Huitzilopochtli desde el interior del torbellino rojo -"…no importa cuántos dragones sigas lanzando jamás la penetraran"-

Shyryu miraba desafiante aquel torbellino rojo mientras analizaba la situacion -"Tiene razón, es una defensa perfecta, y aquel ataque también es perfecto… no importa que siga atacándolo para crear una oportunidad para Hyoga"- pensaba Shyryu -"Mientras cuente con esa defensa y ataques perfectos ni el rayo congelante de Hyoga lo alcanzara… debo hallar una manera"-

Pronto sorpresivamente llego una solución a la mente de Shyryu; -"Debo atacarlo durante su ataque."-


	21. 21 LA LEYENDA DEL DRAGON COSMICO

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo XXI**

**LA LEYENDA DEL DRAGÓN CÓSMICO**

Entonces la lluvia de dragones ceso; y Shyryu cerró los ojos y comenzó a acumular más y más su cosmos.

-"Debo atacarlo mientras me ataca…"- pensaba Shyryu -"… y necesito al mismo tiempo defenderme de su ataque"-

**:::**

-"Shyryu…"- hablaba el viejo maestro a su joven discípulo -"… debes entender que tu eres como un dragón humano, se fuerte y los dragones de los ríos obedecerán siempre tu llamado"-

-"… como si yo fuera un guía para ellos"- pregunto Shyryu que apenas, en aquella memoria, tendría 7 años -"… pero por que solo los dragones de los ríos"-

-"Porque el dragón de la armadura de bronce, es un dragón de rio"- dijo el maestro

-"¿Acaso hay más dragones?"- pregunto Shyryu

-"He oído que en tierras lejanas, habitan los dragones de aire que se dice son los más poderosos"- explico el maestro -"Poseidón domina al dragón del mar, los dragones de fuego raramente obedecen a alguien y el dragón que habita las tierras frías del mundo está de lado de Odín"-

Shyryu observaba a su maestro pero pronto empezó a dibujar un rostro de decepción -"¿Sucede algo Shyryu?"- pregunto el anciano al notar el rostro caído de su pupilo

-"Es que dragones de mar, aire, fuego y frios"- las palabras de Shyryu sonaban al ritmo de su decepcion -"digo, comparado con eso, que es un dragón de rio"-

-"Voltea hacia arriba Shyryu"- dijo el maestro -"Y observa el rio supremo"-

Shyryu obedeció -"pero…"- y aun sonaba decepcionado -"… ese no es un rio, es la vía láctea"-

-"Es el rio más grande del universo…"- dijo el maestro -"… y el dragón que lo habita uno de los más poderosos, si eres capaz de que tu cosmos comulgue con la vía láctea ese dragón acudirá a ti"-

-"Ese no es un rio maestro"- dijo ya con menos decepción Shyryu el maestro había logrado levantarle el ánimo.

-"Jejeje…"- sonrió el maestro.

**:::**

-"Debo creer"- pensó Shyryu de vuelta al campo de batalla y Shyryu estallo su cosmos, Huitzilopochtli ya preparaba su ataque y el circulo en sus manos comenzaba a brillar.

-"¡ERUPCIÓN SOLAR!"- grito Huitzilopochtli, y Shyryu vio en cámara lenta como una flama intensa y poderosa como un pedazo de sol empezaba a crecer violentamente.

-"¡DRAGÓN CÓSMICO!"- ataco Shyryu pronto el universo que rodeaba su cosmos se hizo más denso, y la armadura del dragón se transformo en la armadura divina del dragón.

-"Imposible"- Huitzilopochtli no daba crédito a todo lo que sucedió en menos de un segundo; el universo de Shyryu se materializo por completo, pronto ambos guerreros estaban dentro de él.

Además un gran cuerpo de agua se materializo a los pies de Shyryu, era tan grande que no se distinguía un fin, pero por la trayectoria y dirección del oleaje se deducía que se trataba de un gigantesco rio.

La enorme y violenta flama de la erupción solar recorría ya la distancia para llegar a Shyryu, a su paso evaporaba lentamente la superficie de aquel cuerpo de agua creado por Shyryu; y justo cuando iba a alcanzar su objetivo un enorme dragón de agua, apareció, y defendió a Shyryu, colocando su enorme pecho para detener la flama;

-"¿Cómo? ¡Esta conteniendo mi erupción solar!"- hablo Huitzilopochtli -"¿Cómo es posible?"

-"Es por el dragón cósmico"- Hablo Shyryu "es el dragón que habita la vía láctea"

El ataque de ambos guerreros estaba en equilibrio o al menos eso parecía, la flama de la erupción solar chocaba contra el pecho del dragón cósmico, sin embargo poco a poco el dragón se convertía en vapor.

-"Je"- dijo Huitzilopochtli -"Pronto mi flama evaporara tu dragón cósmico y quedaras indefenso ante mi"-

-"Tienes Razon"- dijo Shyryu -"pero este dragon se alimenta del rio del universo, antes de que desaparezca tendrás que evaporar toda esta agua… pero si no lo logras, si tu flama perece antes de evaporar al dragón tu serás quien quede indefenso a mi ataque"-

Huitzilopochtli adquirió un matiz de seriedad absoluta en su rostro, pues sabía que el dragón tenía razón.

-"Hyoga"- pensaba Shyryu -"acumula tu cosmos y ataca después de que…"-

La flama termino de evaporar al dragon cósmico y la cabeza de este se desprendió del cuerpo y salió disparada hacia arriba.

-"Tu dragón ya no existe"- dijo Huitzilopochtli pero para sorpresa incluso de él su flama también se consumió.

-"Imposible mi erupción solar"- pronto el dios se sintió exhausto -"…no acaso he consumido mi cosmos tratando de vencer a un mortal, es inadmisible"-

-"Je…"- dijo Shyryu tras aquello -"…logre romper tu ataque y ahora eres incapaz de defenderte"-

-"Sin embargo… que caso tiene tu hazaña yo me recuperare y tu morirás"- dijo el dios, pero Shyryu lo interrumpió

-"No… yo aun tengo un haz bajo la manga"- dijo Shyryu

-"¿Qué?"- se extraño Huitzilopochtli que pronto noto como una estrella brillaba potentemente en aquel universo que aun estaba materializado.

Pronto distinguió de qué se trataba, era la cabeza del dragón cósmico que viajaba a gran velocidad como un cometa para impactarse contra el Dios

-"Yo… no tengo energías para defenderme"- dijo el dios ante el inminente ataque; de pronto la cabeza del dragón se impacto contra el peto de la obsidiana dañándola.

-"Ughh"- se quejaba el dios -"… maldito hombre; pero tu ataque apenas daño superficialmente mi obsidiana"-

El universo desapareció mientras el cosmos de Shyryu disminuía drásticamente, aun así Shyryu sonreía.

-"¿Por que sonríes basura?"- dijo Huitzilopochtli al acercase lastimeramente al lado del dragón -"¿Qué...?"-

El dios noto por segunda vez a Hyoga

-"Me había olvidado por completo de ti"- dijo el dios con un rostro de incredulidad -"ya veo, el dragón solo se sacrifico para crearte una oportunidad guerrero de los hielos"-

Hyoga estaba llorando ante el acto de Shyryu -"¡Asi es… y no la desaprovechare!"-

-"¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!"- y dicho eso Hyoga lanzo su frio acumulado, confiando en que estaba por debajo del cero absoluto, lo suficiente para detener al dios

El rayo congelante impacto al dios, y penetro por las grietas de la obsidiana, el frio estaba cientos de grados debajo del cero absoluto, y la obsidiana fue congelada para finalmente destruirse en mil pedazos, pero Huitzilopochtli permaneció de pie con su piel congelada también.

-"Ya veo…"- dijo el dios con su postura erguida y desafiante lleno de orgullo -"Sacrificio entre hermanos, el sacrificio de los hombres…"- el dios sonrió.

-"¡No te burles de Shyryu!"- exigió Hyoga

-"No me burlo… de su valiente sacrificio…"- dijo Huitzilopochtli -"… es solo… que había olvidado lo…"- el dios cayó de rodillas -"…cálida que es… la sangre humana"- y cayo finalmente vencido.


	22. 22 LA LEYENDA DEL ULTIMO NIVEL

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo XXII**

**LA LEYENDA DEL ÚLTIMO NIVEL**

-"Solo un poco mas y llegare al último nivel"- pensaba Ikki mientras se acercaba a la cúspide del árbol; donde ya no había ninguna rama solo un amplio follaje rodeando por completo el final del tronco principal.

Muy poco después de haber pensado aquello; Ikki se encontraba ya en el ultimo nivel, sin embargo era algo mas allá de la imaginación, una amplia pradera se extendía hasta donde la vista permitía ver, en el horizonte, el follaje del árbol parecían montañas rodeando aquel extenso valle.

Un amplio pasillo se extendía ante Ikki, el suelo era de una cantera bien labrada, y delimitando ese camino había una hilera de basamentos como pirámides incompletas. Estas edificaciones estaban pintadas con un vivo color rojo sangre.

-"Bienvenido"- dijo una voz que provenía desde mas adelante del pasillo.

**:::**

-"¡Hyoga!"- gritaba Kiki mientras Shun se acercaba a Shyryu para ver su estado

-"¡Maldición!"- dijo Shun al ver al Shyryu agotado postrado en el suelo "Debimos venir más deprisa"

-"¿Shun… Kiki?"- balbuceo débilmente Hyoga

-"Hyoga…"- dijo Kiki -"espera yo te ayudare para que te recuperes…"-

-"¡No!"- dijo Hyoga -"Ayuda a Shyryu el está al borde de… yo estoy bien"-

Kiki se paro deprisa y acudió a Shyryu y comenzó a usar su cosmos dorado para sanar a su amigo.

Shun observaba hacia la copa del árbol -"Mi hermano…"- pensaba -"… el esta solo luchando, debo…"-

-"Kiki…"- dijo Shun interrumpiendo sus pensamientos aunque se detuvo al ver que el rostro de Kiki denotaba una fatiga pronunciada quizás por usar su cosmos para sanar pensó Shun sin embargo, era Ikki quien le preocupaba ahora y siguió hablando -"… yo seguiré adelante para ayudar a mi hermano, tu ayuda a Shyryu y Hyoga"-

Hyoga miraba seriamente tenia deseos de acompañarlo y ayudar a Ikki pero su cosmos estaba mermado por su reciente ataque con el congelo a Huitzilopochtli; sin embargo fue Kiki quien hablo.

-"No te preocupes Shun…"- decía el joven patriarca con una sonrisa sincera envuelta en una creciente fatiga que comenzó a preocupar algo a Shun -"…te alcanzaremos"- y Kiki regreso a concentrarse para sanar a Shyryu.

Shun a pesar de empezar a preocuparse por Kiki, dio la media vuelta y siguió adelante en busca de su hermano.

**:::**

Ikki caminaba por aquel amplio y largo pasillo, los basamentos a su lado le oprimían el alma; no era algo que realmente le preocupara pero se sentía como si aquellas construcciones fueran juzgando su andar.

-"Esta es la calzada de los muertos…"- hablo de nuevo aquella voz -"…que deseas aquí mortal, que buscas al desafiar designios divinos"-

-"Si deseas hablar conmigo…"- respondió Ikki a aquella voz -"... muéstrate ante mi entonces"-

-"Jajajaja"- se carcajeo la voz y ya no se escucho mas.

Tras caminar un tramo mas, Kiki llego a una estructura enorme; estaba de igual forma pintada en rojo vivo, en realidad parecían dos pirámides una pequeña de 5 basamentos que estaba pegada a una mayor de 4 basamentos más altos que los de la pequeña a tal proporción que el primer basamento de la pirámide mayor era de la altura de la pirámide menor.

En lo alto de aquella pirámide había un templo de donde de nuevo la voz se volvió a escuchar

-"No son los dioses quienes se muestran a los hombres…"- dijo -"muchos como tu esperan que nos mostremos ante ustedes… una contradicción"-

Ikki se esforzó por ver el origen de la voz pero pronto un hombre en verdad hermoso, vestido en una obsidiana que también era la más hermosa que Ikki había visto hasta ahora salió del templo.

-"Son los mortales quienes deben mostrarse a los dioses…"- hablo aquel hombre -"…Solo entonces tendrán la oportunidad de vernos, Yo soy el dios supremo"-

Ikki adopto su postura de ataque y Quetzalcóatl al ver eso cerró los ojos -"¿Acaso no te inspiro temor?... Me pregunto si es la valentía o una extrema torpeza lo que te mueve"-

**:::**

Shyryu finalmente estaba despertando -"¡Shyryu amigo me alegro ya estas bien!"- exclamo Kiki ante eso.

-"Shyryu"- hablo Hyoga que ya se hallaba un poco mejor y podía incluso caminar levemente

-"Shyryu…"- continuo hablando Hyoga tras caminar un poco y caer de rodillas a lado de Shyryu -"… gracias a ti Huitzilopochtli fue vencido"-

-"Hyoga…"- dijo Shyryu -"… si tu no hubieses contrarrestado el primer ataque de ese Dios los dos estaríamos muertos, tú fuiste quien nos brindo a ambos una oportunidad"-

Kiki siguió usando su cosmos -"Hyoga acercate…"- dijo Kiki -"… con este cosmos restaurare sus energías"-

Y ciertamente tras pocos minutos Hyoga y Shyryu se hallaban del todo bien

-"Bien"- dijo Hyoga -"es hora de seguir adelante y alcanzar a Shun e Ikki"-

Shyryu asintió

Sin embargo Kiki estaba visiblemente agotado y cayó de rodillas -"Ustedes amigos sigan adelante"-

-"¿¡Kiki1?"- exclamaron al unisonó Shyryu y Hyoga

-"Yo los alcanzare…"- hablo Kiki -"…solo debo restaurar mi cosmos"-

-"Ya veo…"- dijo Shyryu -"… Al contrario de Atena tu cosmos es humano y usarlo así te fatiga"-

-"No te preocupes Kiki…"- dijo Hyoga -"… nos veremos más adelante, todos, y juntos derribaremos este árbol, pero por ahora recupérate"-

Ambos santos de bronce reanudaron su camino y Kiki los vio partir con una sonrisa en su rostro, que se fue borrando lentamente mientras Shyryu y Hyoga dejaban de verse a simple vista.

-"¡Que patético…"- dijo Kiki mientras caia totalmente y quedaba recostado agotado bocabajo -"…soy!"-

**:::**

Ikki lanzaba su puño envuelto en fuego, realmente era un puño poderoso pero aun así Quetzalcóatl no parecía sorprendido ante ello y cerró los ojos.

A dos metros de su objetivo Ikki se detuvo violentamente ante una poderosa cortina de viento. Y fue lanzado hacia atrás, instintivamente se cubrió esperando el reflejo de su ataque

-"¿Que…?" -hablo Ikki -"… ¿acaso no es capaz de reflejar los ataques como los Poseidón y Hades?"-

-"No seas absurdo…"- dijo Quezalcoatl –"¿Por qué habría yo de reflejar tus ataques?, yo no temo a tu puño"-

-"pero entonces…"- se incorporo ikki -"…esa barrera ¿acaso no era para protegerte?"-

-"Esa barrera no la cree yo…"- hablo el dios mientras abría nuevamente los ojos -"… solo existe, es lo que nos separa a los Dioses de los simples mortales"- y tras esas palabras la mirada de Quetzalcóatl domino todo el escenario.


	23. 23 LA LEYENDA DEL VUELO DEL FENIX

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo XXIII**

**LA LEYENDA DEL VUELO DEL FENIX**

Ikki miraba aquellos penetrantes ojos de aquel Dios que inspiraban temor, sin embargo se puso de pie y elevo su cosmos.

-"¿Aun te me opones Santo de Atena?"- dijo Quetzalcóatl

-"¡Por supuesto!"- dijo Ikki y comenzó a envolverse en fuego -"La única manera que tengo de atravesar esa barrera, es lanzarme a mí mismo contra ella"- pensó para sus adentros mientras el fuego tomaba la forma de un ave de fuego.

-"Es inútil"- dijo Quetzalcóatl al ver el mítico fénix dibujándose como un aura alrededor de Ikki -"Solo lograras desintegrarte en la barrera, detente no deseo manchar de sangre este lugar sagrado"-

Pero Ikki no obedeció al Dios y se lanzo, pareciera que un ave fénix volaba al ras de la superficie contra Quetzalcóatl.

El choque llego, el ave se detuvo ante la barrera luchando contra ella. Entre el fuego de la mítica ave estaba el rostro de Ikki mirando desafiantemente al dios.

La mirada del dios era de severa desaprobación hacia Ikki, pero cedió a furia cuando un haz del ataque de Ikki atravesó la barrera, cortando superficialmente la mejilla de Quetzalcóatl;

El dios no hablo pero creo un viento huracanado mandando a volar al fénix, que desaparecía revelando el cuerpo de Ikki, quien cayó de pie pero un segundo viento huracanado lo alcanzo, Ikki se cubrió con sus brazos, pero aun así recibió varias heridas como cortes.

El violento viento ceso, mientras Ikki observaba como Quetzalcóatl se pasaba un dedo sobre su herida y después observaba fijamente esa mancha de sangre divina que Ikki había derramado.

-"¡KUKULCAN!"- grito el Dios y como si se tratase de una orden, un enorme torbellino descendió del cielo, pero desafiando a la física este se movía como una serpiente y pronto rodeo al dios. Lentamente la polvareda que llevaba al remolino desapareció, revelando a una enorme Serpiente que tenía unas escamas sobresalientes y alargadas como pluma pero a simple vista parecían cada una, piezas de una impenetrable armadura.

-"Este es Kukulcan"- explico el dios con calma -"El ultimo dragón del viento, después de que los hombres desaparezcan, el habitara la tierra nuevamente"-

Pero a pesar de haber escuchado atentamente al Dios, Ikki aparentaba no prestarle atención, y se volvió a cubrir en fuego, se alistaba para envestirse nuevamente contra el Dios.

La gigantesca serpiente observaba con sus penetrantes ojos a Ikki como expectante.

El ave de fuego que envolvía a Ikki se lanzo nuevamente contra el Dios

-"¡Mátalo!"- dijo Quetzalcóatl dándole la orden a Kukulcan

Kukulcan se lanzo velozmente en contra de Ikki, sus escamas chocaban unas contra otras creando un sonido similar al de miles de cascabeles sonando a la vez mientras la serpiente se movía. Ikki ya se esperaba que la serpiente lo atacara, pero aun así no pudo hacer nada en contra de ella, era más veloz de lo que pudiera Ikki haber imaginado.

El Hocico en forma de diamante de la serpiente choco contra el peto de la armadura y apresando con la fuerza del impacto a Ikki, Kukulcan se envistió contra el suelo, Impactándose violentamente, dejando a Ikki entre su nariz y el duro pavimento. Después se retiro y voló lentamente al lado del Dios.

La armadura del Fénix estaba destrozada, y gracias a ello Ikki había sobrevivido.

-"¡Maldición!"- dijo Ikki mientras se ponía de pie y elevaba nuevamente su cosmos

-"¿Aun te pones de pie?"- dijo Quetzalcóatl alertando a Kukulcan que inmediatamente miro a Ikki como cuando las serpientes ven a un ratón moribundo, pero la palma del Dios la relajo y evito que esta se lanzara nuevamente contra Ikki -"¿Por qué lo haces?"-

Ante la pregunta varias imágenes pasaron en un segundo en la mente de Ikki, estaba Shun y Esmeralda, pronto sus camaradas de bronce, el sacrificio de los caballeros dorados. -"Porque deseo proteger la era de mis hermanos y amigos"- dijo Ikki

-"Esta vez no sobrevivirás"- dijo el Dios -"ya no posees tu armadura, la siguiente embestida de Kukulcan te matara sin lugar a dudas"-

Pero el fuego del cosmos de Ikki creció y la armadura del Fénix lo vestía nuevamente. Y sin dejar hablar nuevamente a Quetzalcóatl, Ikki se lanzo y la serpiente hizo lo mismo, pero Ikki la esquivo por poco.

-"¡Ahora ella ya no te defenderá!"- grito Ikki a Quetzalcóatl que estaba frente a él, pero el dios solo cerró los ojos, y un instante después Ikki recibía por detrás de nueva cuenta el impacto de la embestida de Kukulcan que en esta ocasión, llevo a Ikki hasta las escaleras de la pirámide y destruyendo parte del monumento dejo a Ikki postrado nuevamente en el suelo con su armadura desecha.

La serpiente observo a Ikki tirado en el suelo sacaba su lengua mostrándose excitada y expectante por una señal de vida de su presa, el cascabeleo de sus escamas parecía incitarla a atacar, Ikki se trato de incorporar mientras el fuego regenerador de su armadura reparaba lentamente los restos del fénix.

Pero la serpiente se lanzo nuevamente y sujeto a Ikki con sus fauces y volteando su hocico hacia atrás lanzo a Ikki lejos de la pirámide. Tras el impacto Ikki permaneció en el suelo, la regeneración de la armadura había fallado. Y Kukulcan lo observaba aun excitada cascabeleando.

-"¿Te pones de pie aun?"- exclamo el Dios cuando Ikki se puso nuevamente de pie ya sin su armadura. La seriedad se apodero del Rostro del dios mientras continuaba hablando, -"¿Acaso no es suficiente?; ¿Hasta que punto pretendes llegar?"-

Pero Ikki encendió su cosmos y el ave nuevamente lo envolvió -"Pensé que para un dios era obvio el destino de un mortal"- hablo Ikki -"Jamás vacilare ante la muerte pues ese es mi destino"- y el fuego que formaba al fénix se avivo violentamente antes de que se lanzara ahora en contra de las fauces de Kukulcan.

-"¿Que pretende sin su armadura?"- se extraño Quetzalcóatl.

La gigantesca serpiente, abrió sus enormes fauces esperando al ave de fuego, que no vacilaba ante los intimidantes colmillos de Kukulcan; La serpiente devoro al ave de fuego.

Sin embargo dos puntas de fuego salieron en ambos costados de Kukulcan, y a una gran velocidad recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la serpiente cortándola a su paso, mientras las duras escamas salían volando desprendidas de la piel. Al final el ave de fuego atravesó desde su interior a la serpiente y ahora volaba en contra de Quetzalcóatl.

-"¡Imposible!"- pensó el dios que había posado su vista en la nueva armadura que portaba ikki; La sagrada armadura del Fénix.

El puño de Ikki alcanzo al Dios ignorando la fuerza de la barrera de viento. Quetzalcóatl miraba incrédulo a Ikki mientras el casco de su obsidiana salía volando de su cara y se partía en dos en medio del aire.


	24. 24 LA LEYENDA DE LA REUNION DE BRONCE

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo XXIV**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA REUNIÓN DE BRONCE**

Antes de darse cuenta, Ikki volaba alto a voluntad de un aire violento creado por Quetzalcóatl; el rostro del dios había perdido toda serenidad y expresaba una ira absoluta;

-"¡Lamentaras tu osadía Santo de Atena!"- dijo el dios mientras su obsidiana se transformaba, varias piezas alargadas y filosas como cuchillas aparecieron en la parte posterior de la armadura del dios, eran 10 y por su acomodo parecían los pétalos de una flor, pero en realidad cada punta se parecía más a las escamas de Kukulcan.

Ikki seguía en el aire aun incapaz de moverse, cuando una de las cuchillas de la obsidiana del dios se desprendió, y viajaba como un filoso boomerang hacia Ikki, el corte fue profundo, dibujo una línea perfecta en el peto de la armadura divina del fénix, y alcanzo a arañar la piel de Ikki.

-"¡Imposible ha logrado cortar la armadura divina!"- se alarmo Ikki, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la situación, pues la pluma volvía ahora por arriba, al mismo tiempo que otra más se desprendía de Quetzalcóatl dirigiéndose también contra Ikki.

Sin saber exactamente como, Ikki fue capaz de envolverse en la mítica ave de fuego y fue capaz de desafiar el viento originado por el Dios que lo mantenía inmóvil; esto enfureció mas a Quetzalcóatl que en un instante estaba encima de Ikki, y lo pateo con fuerza en la espalda, agrietando la armadura divina y mandando a Ikki a Impactarse contra el Suelo.

-"Este es tu final"- dijo el Dios a Ikki quien permanecía inmóvil a sus pies tras haberse impactado, las dos plumas de obsidiana regresaban a Quetzalcóatl, una volvió a ser parte de la flor negra, y la otra permaneció en la mano derecha del Dios quien se disponía a clavarla en el cuello del fénix

-"¡MUERE!"- pero algo detuvo el avance del filo -"¿Que…?"- Una cadena se había enroscado en el antebrazo de Quetzalcóatl deteniendo su avance para terminar con la vida de Ikki.

-"¡No permitiré que mates a mi hermano…!"- dijo el recién llegado Shun -"… yo tomare su lugar en esta pelea"-

**:::**

Kiki estaba en el suelo, tan agotado que ya no sabía realmente donde estaba.

-"¡Kiki levántate!"- ordeno una voz

-"¿Maestro… Mu?"- kiki trato de abrir lentamente los ojos pero le pesaban como si tratase de levantarse tras un largo sueño.

Lentamente una fuerte luz brillaba, dibujando el alrededor, la luz provenía del sol y de su mismo reflejo en la cantera blanca del santuario.

-"¿El santuario?"- se extraño Kiki, mientras veía nuevamente la silueta de su maestro muerto, quien le daba la espalda, en realidad Mu le hablaba a otro Kiki, a pequeño niño que también estaba recostado en el suelo agotado.

-"¡Levántate!"- repitió Mu -"… debemos seguir con el entrenamiento"-

-"Ughh"- se lamentaba el niño mientras se incorporaba lentamente -"Pero maestro déjeme descansar, desde que Seiya y los demás vencieron a Poseidón te has vuelto más estricto"-

-"Ya te lo he dicho"- decía mu mientras cerraba los ojos y dos gigantescas rocas empezaban a levitar dispuestas a aplastar a Kiki tras la orden de Mu -"Puede que no sea capaz de terminar mis lecciones contigo, el Emperador Hades renacerá en cualquier momento y yo daré mi vida en esa lucha si es requerido"-

-"daré mi vida… si es requerido"- esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente del Kiki adulto que vestía ahora la armadura dorada. Y como si se tratasen de un aliciente Kiki logro ponerse de pie.

Mu volteo y observo al Kiki adulto -"Veo que te has puesto de pie"- dijo Mu mientras el escenario desaparecía volviéndose un instante negro y dando paso después al octavo nivel donde Huitzilopochtli había enfrentado a Shiryu y Hyoga, Mu se volvía difuso como un espectro y empezaba a desaparecer

-"¡Maestro Mu…!"- grito Kiki mientras extendía su mano tratando de agarrar la imagen de Mu "… no…" pero no dijo más porque sabía que no tenia caso.

-"Hay alguien que desea hablarte"- dijo Mu antes de desaparecer; en su lugar apareció como por arte de magia la armadura dorada de capricornio.

**:::**

Quetzalcóatl trato de zafarse de la cadena circular de Andrómeda, pero antes de lograrlo esta comenzó a brillar y encerró en un torbellino plateado al Dios.

El torbellino giraba a gran velocidad limitando los movimientos del dios, era como un millón de estrellas fugaces viajando en espiral.

-"¡Cada eslabón posee ahora la fuerza de una estrella!"- dijo Shun -"No trates de huir o te despedazaras, y ahora…"- Shun levanto la cadena cuadrada que comenzaba a brillar -"Terminare con tus ambiciones malignas"-

-"Torpe"- dijo Quetzalcóatl y un torbellino de aire lo rodeo, el dios se lanzo contra Shun, viajando en medio del torbellino, la flor de plumas negras iba destruyendo la cadena circular y sus eslabones salían disparado impactándose como pequeños meteoritos en el suelo.

En menos de un instante el Dios estaba frente a Shun mirándolo con odio infinito, levanto la pluma de obsidiana que aun tenía en la mano derecha y se disponía a clavarla en Shun.

Pero un dragón de agua se impacto en el costado derecho de Quetzalcóatl lanzándolo lejos de Shun.

-"¡Shyryu!"- grito Shun al reconocer al que mando ese ataque.

Quetzalcóatl recupero el equilibrio antes de tocar el suelo y descendió con gracia. El dios no había caído y en su mirada crecía aun más el rasgo del odio, cuando una capa de hielo lo cubrió.

-"¡Hyoga!"- dijo Shun -"Amigos al fin nos hemos reunido"-

Ikki se ponía de pie mientras Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu sonreían.

Pero el imponente hielo trono como un relámpago y desapareció, mostrando a un Quetzalcóatl aun mas furioso.

-"¡Santos de Atena…"- dijo el dios mientras un haz de viento dibujaba un circulo en el suelo para volverse posteriormente un gigantesco torbellino -"…ME FASTIDIAN!"- termino el dios mientras se convertía el mismo en un torbellino brillante, que se parecía demasiado a Kukulcan; las plumas negras ahora brillaban con un blanco intenso, mientras el cuerpo del Dios parecía la cabeza y su mirada furiosa un par de ojos rojos

Primero se lanzo contra Hyoga destruyendo totalmente el peto del Cygnus y mandándolo a volar a estrellarse contra un basamento de la calzada de los muertos.

Después siguió Shyryu quien coloco el escudo de la armadura divina del dragón, pero resulto inútil, el escudo se hizo polvo y Shyryu quedo en el suelo en medio del cráter que creó la fuerza de su impacto.

Pero Quetzalcóatl aun volaba y ahora se dirigía en contra Shun, sin embargo Ikki logro interponerse en la trayectoria para defender a su hermano.

-"¡HERMANO!"- grito Shun pero el impacto de Quetzalcóatl también lo involucro a él y ambos, Ikki Y Shun se impactaron contra la enorme pirámide que sostenía el templo de Quetzalcóatl.


	25. 25 LA LEYENDA DE LA DETERMINACION DORADA

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo XXV**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA DETERMINACIÓN DORADA **

-"¿La armadura dorada de capricornio?"- se extraño Kiki al verla ante sus ojos; la armadura parecía también mirar atentamente a Kiki -"Ya veo…"- dedujo Kiki mientras se acercaba a la armadura -"… hay algo que deseas que vea"-

Y como si hubiese mencionado algunas palabras mágicas la armadura dorada brillo intensamente junto con la de Aries y Kiki cerró los ojos.

**:::**

-"Descendiente de lemuria"- dijo una voz grave y severa -"Mi nombre es Cortes de Capricornio, te ruego escuches las memorias de mi vida que han quedado marcadas en esta armadura"-

**:::**

-"Yo participe en la guerra Santa librada contra Poseidón en el siglo XV, el Dios reencarno lleno de ira en contra de los humanos que se habían aventurado a atravesar sus dominios, el océano atlántico"- continuo hablando aquella voz -"Poseidón estaba respaldado por sus temibles generales marinos que equiparaban cada uno la fuerza de un Juez del Infierno"-

-"Sin embargo logramos vencerles, yo fui uno de los sobrevivientes de la cruel guerra; una decena de años después recibí una carta mientras me encontraba meditando en el templo de Capricornio, procedía de mi hermano a quien tenía mucho tiempo no veía, me pedía que lo acompañara en su recorrido por las nuevas tierras, debo reconocer que me emocione mucho al recibir noticias suyas y dado que no había alerta en el santuario, pedí permiso para ausentarme un tiempo del templo de capricornio y emprendí mi viaje a la recién descubierta tierra de América"-

-"Mientras viajaba en el barco hacia Cuba, me venía a la mente el momento en que me separe de mi hermano, cuando yo decidí entrar al seminario y el al ejercito; curiosamente fui enviado a Grecia donde hice amistad con un santo de Atena, quien tiempo después me entreno y me entrego esta armadura dorada"-

-"Pero basta de explicaciones, ahora deseo que veas esto"-

**:::**

Un sol severo se apodero de Kiki, y el suelo se volvió suave y poroso, y el ruido de las olas termino de revelar a Kiki, en donde se encontraba.

-"¿La isla de cuba?"- se extraño en voz alta, entre más tiempo pasaba reconocía mas el escenario, un par de construcciones de adobe bastante rudimentarias con un estilo europeo que contrastaba con aquel escenario, un muelle y un barco que recién había llegado.

De él descendió un hombre bastante similar a Shura, vestía ropa de marinero y cargaba la caja dorada de la armadura de capricornio.

-"Disculpe"- dijo el hombre a un trabajador del muelle -" busco a mi hermano, el Señor Hernando Cortes"-

-"¡Oh a su excelentísima!"- dijo el marinero -"usted debe ser su hermano, el dejo instrucciones"-

-"Mi hermano es solo un solado"- dijo Cortes con un tono cortante y Kiki noto que tenía un rosario cristiano en su cuello.

-"Si eso era"- dijo el hombre guiando a Cortes a otro muelle -"pero en la guerra uno asciende de rango o muere y todo lo que aquí ve es posible gracias a él"-

Cortes no discutió mas con el hombre pero era claro que desaprobaba el rango seguramente autonombrado de su hermano, pero detuvo su mirada en una construcción una iglesia a la que le estaban colocando una cruz de madera, Y Cortes de persigno ante ella.

-"Veo que usted es muy religioso para ser un soldado"- dijo el hombre

-"No sé qué rumores haya escuchado pero yo soy un sacerdote"- contesto Cortes visiblemente molesto ante la posibilidad de que su hermano haya hablado abiertamente sobre los Santos de Atena.

-"Si, si claro"- dijo el hombre -"Este barco lo llevara al puerto de la Villa de la Vera Cruz, ahí el Excelentísimo Hernando Cortes lo espera"-

**:::**

La imagen se desvaneció y Apareció una nueva el sol y el clima eran similares, incluso el oleaje se escuchaba, pero claramente, aquella Villa era más elaborada, ya había al menos dos capillas construidas.

Un hombre bastante parecido a Cortes solo que con una barba de candado y vestimenta militar elaborada que indicaban un alto rango, esperaba en el muelle a lado de un barco recién llegado.

-"¡Hermano mío!"- dijo el hombre con los brazos extendidos como si tratase de abrazar algo, al ver a Cortes descender -"Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación"-

Cortes no dijo mucho pero se notaba en él una creciente alegría -"Hernando"- dijo al final cuando abrazaba al hombre que era su hermano.

:::

Ahora se encontraban dentro de una habitación, bastante suntuosa en lo que cabía en una villa militar.

-"Iré al grano"- dijo Hernando -"Estos salvajes nos han dado lucha y me temo la estamos perdiendo"-

Cortes cerró los ojos para escuchar a su hermano pero dibujaba algo de decepción en sus facciones que claramente Hernando no noto o ignoro.

-"Y ha sido difícil esta misión que se me ha encomendado"- continuo hablando Hernando -"Hemos traído civilización y al Dios verdadero, pero estos brutos no entienden, Temen más a su soberano que se regocija en la ciudad de Te… nog… como diantres es Bernal"-

-"Tenochti…tlan"- hablo un escriba que estaba a lado escuchando atentamente la conversación y escribiendo una crónica de ello; Cortes poso un rato la mirada en el pero después lo ignoro.

-"Eso"- continuo Hernando -" Tenochtitlán, una gran fortaleza situada en medio de un majestuoso lago, créeme cuando la veas desearas vivir en ella, pero el problema es esa gente salvaje y su rey Moctezuma, hemos hecho treguas con otras aldeas y ciudades nativas que no están contentas con el rey, pero el problema es esa fortaleza… Tenochtitlán"- termino su frase brevemente y la mirada de Hernando se perdió en la nada como observando fijamente su objetivo

-"… es impenetrable"- continuo saliendo de su ensimismamiento -" es como si una magia la protegiera, hemos llevado cañones y las balas se destruyen antes de tocar los muros, es como protección divina"-

-"Hermano mío…"- se acerco Hernando a su hermano -"… solo alguien como tu puede destruir esos muros"-

Cortes se paro y se acerco al escriba y le arrebato sus papeles para acercarlos al fuego y quemarlos lentamente -"Es imperdonable que hables abiertamente de los Santos de Atena, y más aun que me pidas que intervenga en una guerra de los hombres"-

-"Debería matarte aquí y ahora"- dijo Cortes y espero a que se consumiera totalmente en el fuego los papeles donde el escriba había redactado aquella conversación -"Pero lo pasare por alto porque eres mi hermano, prepárame un barco y olvida mi nombre y yo olvidare el tuyo y tu crimen contra el santuario"-

-"Sabía que dirías eso"- dijo Hernando como conteniendo una risa burlona -"Tu barco estará listo al amanecer, pero antes déjame mostrarte algo"-

**:::**

Aun era de noche, y Kiki se encontraba siguiendo a los hermanos Cortes, entre un matorral alto, era una jungla, otros 4 soldados los acompañaban, y poco a poco se empezaban a oír mormullos en un lenguaje extraño.

Llegaron a su destino, y una plaza muy pequeña se vislumbraba cerca, pero Hernando ordeno a sus hombres y a Cortes que guardaran distancia y silencio.

-"Quiero que veas como celebran a sus dioses estos apestosos indios hermano"- dijo muy suavemente

Cortes empezaba a repugnar las palabras de su hermano y el haberlo acompañado, cuando en aquella plaza un señor llevaba a una pequeña niña, a un altar sobre un basamento.

-"Que esperas…"- dijo Cortes

-"Shhh"- lo callo Hernando -"tu solo mira santo de Atena"-

Cuando Cortes de capricornio desapareció de el lugar para hallarse en aquel basamento donde los nativos se encontraban, se había movido rápidamente para detener el sacrificio de aquella niña, tenía en su brazo apresado la mano de un sacerdote que tenía un cuchillo de obsidiana.

-"¿¡Que crees que haces!"- dijo Cortes de Capricornio pero el sacerdote nativo no lo entendió, y Cortes no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre que había llevado a la niña a aquel altar había clavado ya en ella otro cuchillo de obsidiana.

-"¡NO!"- grito Cortes y mato a ambos hombres en su ira los demás nativos que observaban el ritual huyeron hacia la jungla pero nadie los siguió, Cortes se inclino ante el cuerpo de la niña sacrificada cuando su hermano llego

-"¿Qué opina Atena de esto…?"- y señalo a la niña -"Y… ¿qué opina tu Dios…"- y sostuvo entre sus manos el rosario cristiano que colgaba de Cortes -"… de esto?"-

Cortes se puso de pie y regreso al campamento decidido a tomar su armadura.

**:::**

Ahora Kiki acompañaba al Santo Cortes de Capricornio vistiendo su armadura dorada, la luz indicaba que estaba amaneciendo, y el clima caluroso había quedado atrás, ahora era algo fresco, bastante agradable, ya no había palmeras sino pinos y arboles de troncos delgados y gran altura.

Pronto un gran valle se extendió ante la vistas de ambos, era majestuoso, una hermosa ciudad blanca flotaba en medio de un largo tan calmado y cristalino como un espejo, las nubes y las montañas y volcanes se reflejaban en el. Pero Cortes ignoro su asombro y siguió adelante.

Llego al campamento donde soldados españoles desarmaban barcos enormes, para elaborar barcas medianas donde colocar cañones, una decena de esos barcos empezaba a iniciar un nuevo ataque contra Tenochtitlán y cortes se subió a uno y ordeno a los demás a quedarse y el solo avanzo en contra de la ciudad junto con el espectro de Kiki que lo acompañaba.

Llego a los muros de la ciudad y con un corte exacto con excalibur, derrumbo el primer muro y luego otro y otro más; tras destruir un flanco de la ciudad el caos inicio dentro de ella, Y los soldados españoles avanzaron en son de guerra contra Tenochtitlán, Cortes se retiro sin voltear a ver la ciudad, y empezó a regresar a la Villa de Vera Cruz para regresar al Santuario, pero antes se topo con su hermano que ahora tenía una sonrisa ambiciosa viendo caer la fortaleza divina que impedía su avance.

Cortes ignoro la sonrisa y no intercambio palabra y siguió su camino con un paso pesado mientras la imagen se desvanecía.

**:::**

-"Ese día desconocí a mi hermano"- dijo la voz nuevamente que provenía de el interior de la armadura -"Su mirada de ambición dominado totalmente por las pasiones humanas"-

-"Después me recluí en el santuario y medite el resto de mi vida por haber inclinado la balanza a favor de un ejército humano; pero no me arrepiento, tome una decisión en ese instante, una determinación de un Santo Dorado"-

-"Mas allá de enriquecer a un pueblo y esclavizar a otro, yo no deseaba que ningún hombre ofrendara inútilmente su vida para regocijo de los Dioses"-

-"Santo de Atena"- dijo la voz -"¡Avanza con una determinación Dorada y pon fin a la ambición de estos dioses malignos!"-

La voz desapareció y el octavo nivel volvió a su relativa normalidad la armadura de capricornio observaba atentamente a Kiki mientras el comenzaba a correr hacia el ultimo nivel.


	26. 26 LA LEYENDA DEL BIG BANG

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo XXVI**

**LA LEYENDA DEL BIG BANG**

Quetzalcóatl levanto su palma y delicadamente su mano se volvió una cuchilla humana, sería fácil pensaba el Dios, atravesar el pecho del Santo de Andrómeda. Y en el camino del mismo corte terminar también con la vida del Santo del Fénix.

-"Que fácil me es acabar con las vidas humanas"- pensaba Quetzalcóatl y siguió su idea en voz alta -"Esa es la diferencia entre un hombre y un Dios"- lo dijo esperando de alguna forma que los santos de Atena lo escucharan a pesar de estar inconscientes.

-"¡Alto!"- ordeno una voz

Un recién llegado, otro santo de Atena que avanzaba en contra de la voluntad Divina, un Santo envestido en una armadura Dorada

-"Yo Kiki de Aries"- dijo el recién llegado- "pondré fin a tus ambiciones malignas"-

- "santo de Atena"- hablo Quetzalcoatl -"Tu limitado juicio es incapaz de determinar si mis ambiciones son malignas o benignas… simplemente mi lógica escapa de tus limitada mente"-

Kiki se detuvo a una distancia prudente del Dios mientras, los santos de bronce comenzaban a reconocer la presencia del Santo Dorado

-"Kiki, amigo, huye tú no eres…"- balbuceo Hyoga

-"…es un enemigo que sobrepasa nuestra capacidad"- dijo Shyryu con una voz igual de alarmante que la de Hyoga

-"JAJAJA"- se carcajeo el Dios -"¡Ni tus camaradas creen en ti!... vamos vete, no me interesa tu vida"-

-"Me sorprende esa actitud viniendo de ustedes"- dijo Kiki con una voz desafiante con un aire de autoridad -"ustedes que lucharon a lado de Seiya, yo simplemente…"-

-"¡NO PUEDO DAR MEDIA VUELTA E IGNORAR ESTA LUCHA!"- grito fuertemente Kiki -"¡YO DARE MI VIDA SI ES NECESARIO, COMO LO HARIA UN BUEN SANTO DORADO! NO… ¡COMO DEBE HACERLO EL PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO!"-

Dicho eso Kiki se inclino y extendió sus manos a la altura de su pecho formando con sus palmas una apertura como si fuese a disparar algo

-"¡Eso es!"- se extrañaron al unisonó los santos de Bronce al ver la postura de Kiki

-"¡Así es!"- dijo Kiki -"Esta es la posición para la exclamación de Atena"-

-"Jaja"- se carcajeo Quetzalcóatl -"La legendaria exclamación de Atena, pero es imposible que la ejecutes, acaso no estás enterado que se necesita de 3 cosmos dorados, menudo patriarca resultaste ser"-

Ciertamente aquella afirmación era cierta y los santos de bronce observaban expectantes a Kiki quien cerró los ojos sin mostrar expresión alguna y empezó a elevar su cosmos dorado

**:::**

-"Se equivocan-" pensaba Kiki quien en su mente se hallaba en un espacio totalmente blanco e inmenso

-"Es esta armadura"- se decía a sí mismo -"Puedo sentir el cosmos de todos ellos resonando dentro de ella"-

-"…Y la sangre de Atena, que corre dentro de mi"-

**:::**

-"¡Imposible!"- exclamo de repente Shun -"¡Pero si es Mu y esta a la derecha de Kiki!"-

-"No solo es Mu"- dijo Shyryu -"¡Ese es Shion!"- quien ahora se encontraba a la izquierda de Kiki

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor, cuando mas Santos dorados aparecían para brindar apoyo al cosmos de Kiki.

-"¡Pero si son todos los caballeros dorados que murieron en la batalla de las doce casas y en la pelea contra Hades!"- dijo Shyryu -"Y aun hay mas, quizás son cientos de caballeros dorados"-

-"¡Así es!"- dijo Kiki -"Por siglos el portador de la armadura de Aries ha reparado todas las armaduras, es decir, la armadura de Aries ha guardado la memoria de decenas de reparadores, y así a través de ella y la sangre de Atena que corre en mis venas, me es posible hacer comunión con todos los santos dorados de todas las épocas"-

-"¡Quetzalcóatl!"- grito desafiante Kiki -"la fuerza de la exclamación de Atena es equivalente al big bang pero gracias al apoyo de cientos de santos dorados, me es posible exponenciar el impacto"-

Y pronto en el último nivel se sintió el cosmos de cientos de santos dorados concentrándose en las manos de Kiki

-"¿Y acaso…"- dijo el dios burlonamente- "…esperas que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?… ¡Morirás antes de concentrar tal fuerza!"- y dicho eso se lanzo violentamente contra Kiki, pero alguien se interpuso

-"¿¡Tu!"- dijo Quetzalcóatl -"a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte osas ponerte de nuevo en mi contra"-

-"¡Por supuesto!"- dijo Ikki -"El Fénix está destinado a alzar el vuelo cuantas veces sea necesario"-

-"¡Kiki!"- continuo Ikki- "Yo lo distraeré, tu acumula el cosmos necesario para vencerlo"-

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Kiki -"No me llevara mucho tiempo"-

Ikki se envolvió de nuevo en llamas y se elevo para atacar por arriba a Quetzalcóatl pero el dios se anticipo al movimiento y supero la altura de Ikki, propinándole una potente patada en la espalda haciendo que Ikki cayera en picada.

Tras el impacto de Ikki contra el suelo, Quetzalcóatl concentro de nuevo su atención en Kiki pero antes de lanzarse Ikki se le oponía nuevamente

-"Tu y yo"- dijo Ikki mientras un hilo de sangre recorría de su barbilla que ironizaba de cierta manera su sonrisa confiada y burlona -"¡Tenemos un asunto pendiente!"-

Ikki lanzo su puño en vuelto en llamas contra el rostro del Dios, pero Quetzalcóatl lo esquivo y tomo en antebrazo de Ikki, y justo entonces Ikki fue capaz de usar su pie y propinarle una patada que en la barbilla a Quetzalcóatl, quien se enfureció y tomo una de las plumas de su espalda y describió una línea con su filo sobre la armadura divina del Fénix, partiéndola a la mitad y dejando al descubierto el cuerpo herido del Santo.

-"¡Maldito insolente!"- dijo Quetzalcóatl que se disponía a dar el último golpe a Ikki cuando un brillo intenso que provenía detrás de él llamo su atención.

Kiki había concentrado en sus manos los cosmos de cientos de santos dorados y se disponía a lanzarlo contra el Dios.

-"¡EXCLAMACION DE ATENA!"- grito Kiki mientras una gigantesca bola de luz crecía violentamente desde sus manos

-"¡VIENTO DIVINO!"- alcanzo a gritar el Dios, mientras un enorme embudo de aire crecía de sus manos en posición horizontal para después rodear y contener la exclamación de Atena.

Pronto ambas fuerzas se encontraban en equilibrio, el Torbellino de aire contenía el Big Bang a escala

-"¡No importa la artimaña que usen!"- dijo el Dios -"Los hombres jamás equiparan a los dioses"-

-"¡Te equivocas!"- dijo kiki -"La exclamación de Atena requiere de tres santos dorados para crear un Big Bang a escala, sin embargo, este Big Bang esta exponenciado por cientos de cosmos dorados, me atrevería a decir que su potencia es equiparable a el Big Bang original"-

Kiki cerró los ojos y prosiguió -"Ni siquiera un dios es capaz de contener el latido del universo"-

-"Ja presumes de tal poder"- dijo Quetzalcóatl -"¿pero acaso no te preocupa que destruyas la tierra con tal fuerza?"-

-"Imposible"- dijo Kiki -"Esta exclamación de Atena, está aprobada por Atena, ella así lo previo desde que introdujo su sangre en mi, ¡Esta energía jamás dañara inocentes solo su objetivo!"-

Tras esas palabras un haz de luz proveniente de la violenta bola de energía se escapo y paso a lado de Quetzalcóatl impactándose contra el suelo y creando un enorme cráter.

-"No puede ser"- pensó Quetzalcóatl tras lo sucedido- "La exclamación, ¡Está superando mi viento divino!"

Y una luz cegadora proveniente del Big Bang inundo el sitio.


	27. 27 LA LEYENDA DEL HEREDERO DEL COSMOS DO

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÁRBOL DE LOS DIOSES**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo XXVII**

**LA LEYENDA DEL HEREDERO DEL COSMOS DORADO**

El guía observaba asombrado todas aquellas luces tan violentas que provenían desde el la cima del árbol.

-"Esos jóvenes son temibles"- pensaba mientras resguardaba a los niños que Kiki había dejado a su encargo.

Pronto una esfera de luz corono la cima del árbol -"¿Lo lograron?... ¿Acaso vencieron a los Dioses?"-

Pero la luz cedió y el árbol no mostraba señas de caer o tambalearse.

**:::**

Tras la explosión Kiki permanecía en la posición con la que había lanzado la exclamación de Atena, visiblemente agotado pero manteniendo firmemente su postura.

Los santos de bronce se comenzaban a reunir a lado de Kiki lentamente a causa de sus lastimados cuerpos.

-"Increíble"- dijo Hyoga -"¡Haz acabado con Quetzalcóatl!"

-"Pero aun falta algo por hacer"- dijo Ikki quien vestía una regenerada armadura del fénix y señalo hacia donde hace segundos atrás se encontraba la enorme pirámide de la que descendió Quetzalcóatl.

Ahora el sitio se encontraba totalmente en ruinas, pero entre aquel escombro, se hallaba algo peculiar, de un brillo verde y forma de corazón humano, aunque su textura asemejaba a la una tierna raíz que apenas había brotado de su semilla.

-"Ya veo"- dijo Shyryu -"¡Ese debe ser el corazón del árbol! quizás esa enorme pirámide era su ultima defensa"

"¡ASI ES!" grito la irreconocible voz del enemigo

"¡No puede ser aun sigue con vida!" dijo Shun sin aun distinguir donde se encontraba el Dios

Quetzalcóatl salió de los escombros, pero ya no vestía ninguna armadura, estaba completamente desnudo.

-"Fuiste capaz"- dijo el Dios -"De destruir por completo mi obsidiana"-

-"Fuiste capaz… de destruir la gran pirámide que era tan resistente como mi armadura"-

-"¡PERO NO LOGRARAS MATARME MALDITO HUMANO!"- grito encolerizado el Dios -"Me has humillado, mira que sobrevivir gracias a mi conexión con el árbol"-

Ikki observo el pecho de Quetzalcóatl que tenía una tremenda cicatriz a la altura del corazón.

-"Yo le entregue mi corazón a este árbol"- dijo Quetzalcóatl tras percatarse de la vista de Ikki -"Una ofrenda divina para que se levantara y limpiara esta tierra"-

-"Pero ahora"- siguió hablando el Dios -"Ya no limpiare este mundo"-

Un círculo perfecto se describió con una leve ráfaga de aire a los pies de Quetzalcóatl

-"¡AHORA ME ENCARGARE DE CONSUMIRLO TODO!"-

Y ese círculo se volvió violento y comenzó a expandirse arrasando con todo a su alrededor devorando aquello que arrancaba del suelo, como si se tratase de un agujero negro.

Kiki se puso de pie ante aquella violenta escena -"¡Santos de Atena!"- dijo firmemente -"¡Es aquí y ahora cuando terminaremos con las ambiciones malignas de Quetzalcóatl!"

Los cuatro santos de bronce asintieron a la orden

-"¡Torpes!"- dijo Quetzalcóatl -"No hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto…"- la mirada del dios se petrifico en asombro -"¿Qué… está pasando?... algo esta conteniendo el crecimiento de mi torbellino"-

Kiki observaba como cuatro pilares contenían aquel torbellino, cada pilar era formado por el cosmos de un santo de bronce.

-"¡Maldición!"- dijo el Dios "Han logrado contener por completo mi cosmos… no, ¡Yo soy un Dios! y no me permitiré ser derrotado por simples mortales"- y el cosmos del Dios creció inmensamente logrando que los 4 pilares perdieran algo de su estabilidad.

-"Kiki"- dijo Hyoga -"haz algo o seremos vencidos por el torbellino"-

Kiki extendió sus brazos provocando el asombro de los cuatro santos de bronce y el mismo Dios al no saber que se disponía a hacer.

-"¡Muro de cristal!"- grito Kiki y creó una enorme barrera defensiva

-"¿El muro de cristal?"- se extrañaron los Santos de Bronce al unísono

Pero los movimientos de Kiki no terminaron ahí, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha dibujo en el aire un circulo de luz, después con la misma mano derecha lo atravesó, y toco el muro de cristal.

La mano izquierda de Kiki se coloco al lado del circulo que comenzó a girar alrededor de la mano derecha que aun tocaba el inmenso muro de cristal. Después Kiki agarro violentamente el muro de cristal como si se tratase de una especie de manta luminosa, y lo jalo todo haciéndolo pasar a través del círculo.

-"¿Que intenta hacer?"- se extraño el dios

El muro de cristal al pasar a través del círculo iba cambiando su forma hasta que al final quedo un haz de luz, alargado, como una jabalina.

-"¡LANZA DE CRISTAL!"- grito Kiki y esa jabalina de luz salió disparada a una gran velocidad, atravesó sin dificultad el torbellino, después alcanzo el pecho del Dios y lo atravesó, sin embargo la lanza seguía su recorrido hacia su objetivo, el corazón del árbol y también lo atravesó.

El torbellino ceso instantáneamente y Quetzalcóatl cayó sobre sus rodillas asombrado por su derrota mientras un punto luminoso indicaba el punto donde la lanza lo había atravesado.

-"Yo… Soy un Dios"- se dijo a si mismo incrédulo

El corazón del árbol comenzó a desquebrajarse, como si estuviera hecho ce cristal y las mismas grietas se dibujaban al mismo tiempo en el cuerpo del Dios derrotado.

En un instante el corazón y el Dios se rompieron como si se tratasen de alguna delicada pieza de vidrio que acabara de estrellarse contra el suelo.

**:::**

El guía observo como una línea se dibujo en el tronco de teōpochotl desde la cima del árbol hasta su base, y tras ello un ruido ensordecedor como millones de relámpagos proviniendo desde aquel tronco que comenzaba a caer.

De la cima cinco luces salieron volando, como cinco estrellas fugaces

-"Jamás creí ver en mi vida que la voluntad del hombre detuviera a la de los Dioses"- dijo el guía tras reconocer a los cinco santos de Atena que partían hacia algún lugar.

**:::**

En un pasillo de una casa veraniega ubicada en el interior de los bosques del Japón, Saori Kido se acercaba a un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas, y le decía dulcemente -"Seiya puedes estar tranquilo, tus amigos han elevado una vez más su cosmos y protegido esta era que amas"- tras eso coloco una manta de sus rodillas

Saori volteo hacia unos árboles que se vislumbraban desde aquel pasillo, y vio como 5 figuras salían de entre ellos.

**:::**

Hyoga y Shyryu caminaban cada uno en cada extremo, a la derecha de Hyoga avanzaba Shun quien ayudaba al más herido Ikki y a su derecha se encontraba Kiki quien conservaba un paso decidido, que cambio drásticamente dibujando una felicidad digna de un niño al ver que de la puerta de aquella casa veraniega salía Atena que llevaba a Seiya para recibirlos.

-"¡Seiya amigo!"- grito Kiki y se acerco a Seiya sin importarle perder la seriedad que conlleva ser el patriarca del Santuario

Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shyryu observaban sonrientes aquella escena.

-"No importa cuál sea la voluntad de los Dioses"- pensaba Atena mientras veian a aquellos jóvenes que habían arriesgado una vez más su vida por la paz en la tierra -"Yo siempre estaré a lado de los hombres de voluntad"-

**FIN**

_**gracias por leer el fic, espero haya sido de su agrado =)**_


End file.
